Transformers Animated is for real!
by Speedygal
Summary: Try waking up in Transformers Animated. A show that captured the imaginations of many Transfans, united people at some times, and best of all; made a whole generation happy. One lucky Transfan happens to be that generation. Except she was woke up by a girly shriek.
1. Waking up in Transformers Animated

I should have known a girly high pitched shriek would wake me up this morning. Or is it morning? I was falling instead of tumbling right out of bed. My eyes flipped open as my hands were clutching on my blankets watching a fast on-coming gray floor coming closer and closer. A black and yellow robot metal hand. I look up to see the one and only Autobot who had a black heart shaped design on his helmet:Transformers Animated Bumblebee.

"Hi." Bumblebee said.

I was staring and pointing at Bumblebee

"You're real!" I said.

"Of course I am." Bumblebee said.

I look over seeing a Sentinel Prime cowering away and using a spray bottle-probably disinfectant-on his rounded orange screw huge chin. Wait wasn't his chin actually gray not orange in Transformers Animated?

"It appeared on my chin!" Sentinel cries.

"You're a nice bed." I said. "I mean, the large screw part of the chin." I was babbling pointing at the outrageous orange bolt in the blue armor keeping it firmly in place. "You should get a whole army to lead and encourage them to listen to the chin."

"Don't talk about my chin that way!" Sentinel exclaims regaining his composure.

"I just did." I said, hiding behind Bumblebee's thumb.

Wait. Did I just notice that Bumblebee has Prowl's paint job and a elite guard symbol? I look up feeling scared outta my wits. I was in unfamiliar territory, and, that Bumblebee and Sentinel Prime were in the same hallway. Since when did Bumblebee become capable enough to stand Sentinel in the exact same room? Answers might be standing in front of my face, after all.

"Where is your owner?" Bumblebee asks.

It is safe to say I feel heartbroken that I was transported into a version of Transformers Animated that has left Bumblebee not part of Optimus Prime's crew. I had my blankets wrapped around mesah including the golden blanket.

"I...Slavery ended decades ago." I said. "I am...I am a human,and um...""

"Human?" Bumblebee tilts his helm very puzzlingly. "What is a human?" Bumblebee repeats glancing up when Sentinel sprayed disinfectant at his face. "Hey!" Bumblebee put up his battle mask. "Sarge, I know that you've got a thing against organics, but this is way too far."

"...Sarge?" I repeat, glancing up to Sentinel.

"I am not your sarge, Goldplug." Sentinel reminds Bumblebee. "You're only onboard to be transfered back to cybertron for your massive screw up with the Ninja Bot Prowl."

I fell out of Bumblebee's servo and land on the floor.

"Your name is Bumblebee." I said.

Prowl lives in this version of Transformers Animated!

"Hey, I don't like that." Bumblebee said. "I ditched that at Autobot Boot camp. And we need to return you 'home' or where-ever that is."

I look up at him, sadly.

"Stop looking at me like that." Bumblebee said, folding his arms. He's definitely trying to act mature. "Whatever you want; it is only a no."

"I thought you were a awesome guy." I said, watching Bumblebee's look turn into a hurt one. Like I had hurt his over-inflated ego. "I am a person. Not a piece of property, and there's one thing that is messed up about your opinion about organics being owned; I ain't black. I am white. Black and Whites have the exact same rights these days."

I ran right past Bumblebee with tears growing at the edge of my eyes.

I really didn't plan to cry in front of Autobots.

I feel humiliated.


	2. The Prowl I knew

I somehow found myself in the cell room where Decepticons should be cuffed up, and, the worst Decepticons should be wearing mouth clamps too. There is only one problem with this very idealistic picture: Prowl's here. Not the Prowl that I knew from Transformers Animated who doesn't land himself in this situation. I was sitting on the large bench watching Prowl attempt to do process over matter.

"Meow." I mewed.

Prowl did not stir.

"Meeoooww." I mewed,again.

Prowl is being stubborn.

"Mwawr!" I meowed, again. "Meeouorooroeew!"

Prowl sighs,finally making some movement.

"Wohooo!" I cheer, waving my arms. My blankets are right beside me on the table. "Go me! Go me! Go me!"

Prowl is probably looking at me oddly through his visor.

"That is not a animal." Prowl said, putting down his servos on his knee armor. "And you are not a Cyertronian." If only we Transfans knew how big and how the shape of those optics behind that very deceiving shinning visor. "You're an organic."

"A homosapien." I said. "Or most referred to as a 'Human' these days." I did a pout face. "Well,my meow worked, anyhow."

Prowl tilts his helm.

"Meow?" Prowl said.

"Yes." I said, and then did my best impression of a cat. "Meow."

"Meow." Prowl repeats. "Meow." I fell over laughing. "What animal makes this sound?"

"A cat." I said lain on my back on the table.

"What is a cat?" Prowl asks.

I end up having to explain what a cat is to Prowl. Prowl was skeptical when I told him about cats having nine lives and capable of witnessing ghosts just like dogs. I take my hoody off, wrap it around my waist and made my blankets act as a cape around my shoulders by twisting it into a knot below my neck. Prowl was likely eyeballing me-or optic-balling me-through his very deceiving visor that made a shiny effect in various scenes.

"So, that's where you went." Sentinel said.

I screamed and fell off the platform landing on my face.

"You're so not an Indian." I said.

"Don't know what an 'Indian' is." Sentinel said. "They better be weaponless."

I rub my face getting up nearly tripping over on my butt.

"Indian in the cupboard." I said. "You,me, and the Prowlster must watch it IN THIS ROOM!" I shook my index finger at Sentinel back and forth. "I'll be screaming my head off you pick me up without my consent. Turn on the monitor and find that awesome movie." I randomly get out popcorn in a bowl. "I am ready!"


	3. We will rock you after watching

"...Is this true?" Sentinel said, as the end credits rolled.

"It is fictional, Tick." I said.

Sentinel reminded me of a fictional character in a blue costume with a big clear chin called _The Tick._I mean seriously give Sentinel a bucket of blue paint and extended those audio receptors to hang in a curled up fashion then the resemble-ence would be uncanny between television and a _really_ real life robot standing before me.

"My name is not Tick." Sentinel said.

"Tik Tok on the clock, I will fight until it is sunlight!" I randomly sang. "Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy,boys break our phones, phones, phone, and so I decide to go out." I snap my fingers actually making a perfect snap for once. "Soo wo-o-oh-ah!" I twirl around in a circle. "Don't stop, make it pop, don't start the party until I walk in-"

"Toys; dying." Prowl interjects. "Are you sure this is a youngling's movie?"

"Kids movie." I correct Prowl holding my right hand's fingers out and held my left hands fingers above them ready to mention some elements. "It has a slagging _cowboy_, a _horse_, and a _indian_ brought to life _in a cupboard!_"

"That is not very fulfilling to a Parental movie." Prowl complains.

"The rat _died_, Prowl." I said. "And so did the old guy." I point over to the ending credits showing the various figures from the beginning shown. "The ending significance was based on the boy being friends with the Indian much less visit Little Bear in real life in the forest." I seriously want to read some Indian in the cupboard books. "Omar had that vision damn it."

"Vision?" Prowl and Sentinel said at once in a questionable tone.

I clench at my hair.

"You weren't paying any attention to the damn movie, weren't you?" I ask.

"The background was changing fast." Sentinel admits.

"It's a movie for pete's sake!" I said.

"I paid attention." Prowl said, folding his arms. "I am only confused why_ you_ like it."

I pinch my forehead shaking my head while grumbling, 'Prowl is such a oldy' in a low voice to myself. Heck I won't believe that Prowl could hear such a lower voice going beyond the logic and realm of vocal tones being carried through an empty void of space. By this comparison I probably ain't making sense.

"Sentinal, you have my consent to pick me up." I relented.

For some strange reason Sentinel is wearing white large metal-armored similar gloves. Typical; Sentinel Prime is the cybertronian's lesser OCD equivalent to Adrian Monk the brilliant Detective in San Francisco on Earth and beyond; probably. I would find it safe to assume that Sentinel met up with Monk in a safe intergalactic warehouse located where little to no germs existed; so they exchanged some ideas to prevent themselves from ever getting infected or dirty by one another.

It is quite a genius plot, actually.

"Finally." Sentinel said, picking me up.

"...Is your name really spelt as Sentinal?" I ask.

If only Sentinel had a nose.

Prowl looks towards Sentinel's direction.

"There is not an 'a' in my name." Sentinel said.

"Then why does Transformers Animated at Transformers Animated Dot Com have it as 'Sentinal'?" I ask, getting a blank reaction from Sentinel. "Actually..." I held up my index finger feeling a light bulb going off in my head. "Your name sounds as though it has an 'A' whenever it is pronounced in Transformers Animated."

"You are going to tell our leader what this 'Transformers Animated' is." Sentinel said. Oh yeah that probably is gonna be Ultra Magnus the white and blue cybertronian wielding the 'hammer of intimidation' instead of the hammer of leadership. I think the Matrix should take that title since it is so small and mobile enough to be in the chest. "Perhaps this spelling of my name is a temporary error."

Yeah right Mr I can scream like a girl and be taken seriously.

"You are a transformer, but animated." I explain to Sentinel. "On television!" I flail my arms. "But in a cartoony version of Jake Long The American Dragon!"

"Riiggght." Sentinel said, not acting convinced.

I lower my arms feeling disappointed in Sentinel Prime a little.

Hey, at least nothing's changed about him!

I've read my fair share of Fan Fictions centering around Transformers Animated on Fan Fiction net. I very much believe that Kat-a brilliant artist on DeviantArt who made these amazing Sari Bases is friends with CartoonAnimeGirl-would probably be trying to act rational in my shoes. And if SariGirl2008 were here; she would be fangirling over jerk-aft Bumblebee in his pure unleashed inflated 'attempt at being at being a adult without much experience' in the real combat kind of moods.

"He's a boy." I said. "A American boy capable of becoming a dragon; hence the name."

"Sounds like a mech." Sentinel said.

"Yeah." I said. "I dunno what a mech is."

Sentinel looks down towards me walking away from Prowl's cell.

"We have what femmes do not have." Sentinel said. "We do have breeders; mechs and femmes."

"Breeders?" I ask, tilting my head. "Like a Pokemon breeder?"

Sentinel frowns.

"Not what I am talking about." Sentinel said. "There are certain bots out there who can have their own blanks."

"Uh blanks?" I ask. "I am sorry but that doesn't make sense."

"Try me." Sentinel said.

I glance up towards Sentinel.

"You want me to talk dirty." I said.

Sentinel shook his helm.

"That isn't what I am asking." Sentinel said. "I am asking _how_ it doesn't make sense."

"Did your femmer have a blank last night?" I ask, watching Sentinel's face become heated. "Now imagined if it were 'did your femme moan last night after having a nice steamy spark interface'?"

Sentinel looks down towards me, disgusted.

"Where did you learn about a steamy spark interface?" Sentinel asks, appalled by my knowledge.

I was simply too young.

I am a thirteen year old.

"...Fan Fiction." I said. "I know how babies are made thanks to 'Look who's talking'. I love that movie."

Sentinel stares at me, quite oddly.

"What is another term for 'young' in your world?" Sentinel asks.

"Fan Fiction wise; sparklings." I said. "It is in the fandom of Transformers Animated."Sentinel is probably mentally praying he's getting close to wherever Ultra Magnus is. "Every single fanfic alludes to it."


	4. The most elite

"Who are you?" Ultra Magnus asks.

I thought about my dream that I had a few months ago. I had recently watched Millenilum; I only knew it because of the faces that shaped out from the tree bark nearly lit room'ish scenery that was partially dark and episode of Millenium I had seen had a scene that involved a wall displayed the scenery had backed off to reveal the glint of a light blue visor on a ninja bot doing a form of Process Over Matter to collect the allspark fragments. That voice; that one line 'Don't change. Be who you are.' really stood out to me.

I will be who I am.

"Ivy." I said.

I feel nervous speaking in front of the E_lite Guard._

"And do you have an owner?" Ultra Magnus asks.

A nervous wide smile grew on my face.

"I have the right to annoy you, any comments you make about me will be turned into weapons against you and if you do not have the patience to withstand my personalty then a bot named patience will be assigned to you." I look at my fingers to make sure there wasn't any unwanted things on them. "I have the right to free speech, freedom, right to bear arms,to assemble, and to live freely."

"That is not an answer." Ultra Magnus asks.

I tilt my head still smiling.

"Am I black?" I ask, in a low concerned voice.

The three Autobots-Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Jazz-were staring down towards me.

"Oh right." I said, feeling quite dumb._Quite a bumme_r, I thought rubbing the back of my neck ever so shyly from the attention focused on me. "You are colorblind." I shrug off the extreme awkwardness. "I am a transformer fan aka a Transfan." I turn around away from the two feeling nervous-wrecked that a bolder person should be here. "I only know about you guys because of a cartoon called _Transformers Animated_ that is not canon to this very universe."

"...We're what?" Jazz asks, shaking his servos. I could hear Jazz's elbows bending up and his servos shake in both direction. "You must be kidding."

"I am afraid not." I said. "You like country music, I think, Jazzster." I don't know why that rolls off my tongue. "You're the Adrian Monk of the crew, Sentinel." I referred to the taller bot. "And The Ultra Magnus guy is the dude who has the intimidating hammer."

The door slid open and in came Elita-1.

"Elita-1?" I screech, backing up seeing Elita-1 alive and well.

Elita-1 tilts her helm curiously at me. She had one arm that had a big bulk of blue to it that would be suitable for a mech than a the rest of her arm seems to be fitting well adjusted to the little upgrade-and unexpected armor transplanting-that may have been applied to Elita-1 several stellar cycles ago. Stellar Cycles means years in the Transformers Animated fandom.

"That is my name." Elita-1 said. Elita-1 then turns her helm up towards Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, how does this involve me?"

"E...El..Elita." I repeated while staring at the yellow,black, and turquoise femme. "Oh hell."

So instead of Elita-1; it is Optimus...ah hell.

"I needed to see Ivy's reaction towards you." Ultra Magnus said.

I was gaping at Elita-1.

"...Optimus Prime." I said.

Elita-1 raises one of her optic ridges.

"How do you know of the name Optimus?" Elita-1 asks.

"Fangirl of a fictional show that turns out to be real." I said. "You're in it; briefly. For one episode, and Optimus..." I look down taking a well deserved sigh. Hey at least she never became a techno-organic Decepticon. I look up towards the femme once more practically mustering all my courage. "He came up with the 'Never leave a teammate behind' philosophy."

A small fond smile spreads across her turquoise faceplate.

"Optimus died at Arachnia Seven." Elita-1 said.

"Autobot Optimus didn't die." I said, pointing at the blue attached part-a part that would be part of Optimus's arms for the grapplers-at the right hand side of Elita's arm. The right arm, kay? Okay; we're cool now. "Instead of you timing out early; Optimus gave you his other grappler. And he fell instead of you."

"This is way too information providing, Ivy." Sentinel spoke up. "You know too much."

I turn around towards the three-Sentinel,Jazz, and Ultra Magnus-feeling shaky.

"My...my knowledge of the future is invalid." I said, flat out. "Nothing is familiar to me."

"Yet, you know of the past." Ultra Magnus said.

"The past is different for you guys." I said. "I don't know anything other that is useful; other than the Allspark's location."

* * *

><p>I should have not said a word about the Allspark. Because if I had not told them about the allspark then they may have transported me to a planet Earth that has no evidence that I was born on that planet and would have been hilarious how easily I would have re-established contact to Cybertron knowing how the systems worked; sort Magnus decided to send Sentinel Prime, Bumblebee, and Prowl to this made up space bridge designation I told them about.<p>

Apparently that space bridge exists.

Also Bumblebee doesn't have the elite guard wing symbol. And that he's been removed from the Elite guard; plus side is that Ultra Magnus decided to take the liberty of making Bumblebee's name to be the one Sentinel had given him during Autobot , go luck, go luck go luck; keep going luck! Now I can officially call Bumblebee by the name transfans mostly adore.

"This is a wild ghost chase." Prowl complains.

"A wild goose chase, Prowlster." I correct Prowl sitting on the large upside down 'u' shaped machinery.

"You know more about this goose chase, Ivy." Prowl said.

"Wish it were a actual goosechase." I grumbled. "That would be funny as hell."

"This goose chase is the primary reason why you're not being sent to do drills for a cyber-month." Sentinel said from the chair. "This 'human' is from another...reality; what she knows is very little."

Truthfully I made up that space bridge name.

I turn my attention up towards the long prominent chined Autobot.

"One question, chinny guy; is there a space bridge technician dispatched at the space bridge?" I ask.


	5. All right look

"Prowl." I said. "What's a blank?"

"A protoform that lacks a spark." Prowl said.

"And what's a protoform?" I ask.

Prowl looks down towards me.

"You should know what a protoform is." Prowl said. "Since you are a 'fan' of this universe."

I shook my head.

"No, this is technically the wrong universe." I said. "And I know that blank protoforms are similar to dolls that have a almost triangle'sh hole in the center,outlines where certain armor parts should go,the forehelmet attachment center, and a black band around the lower neck that would connect to the neck collar armor when attached. The shoulder metal parts would hook up the second part of shoulder plating which connects to the actual shoulder armor."

Prowl looks at me strangely.

"How...how do you know that?" Prowl asks.

"Sometimes I write scenes where my original characters or the canon characters transform into their vehicle mode." I said. "And detail is very tedious to determine which part goes where. For example if I was going to write a scene where a cybertronian was picking up a short cybertronian right over the top of a skyscraper yelling at them because the shorter bot had interrupted the taller cybertronain while speaking then I must know if the neck is called differently;such as neck plating."

I just pretty much described the 'I am speaking!' scene that happened between Bumblebee and the outrageous high pitched purple loving Starscream. Wait, I don't know for sure if Starscream does in fact love purple.

"Hey Ninja bot, how's the blurr-human speaking going with you?" Bumblebee asks, with a laugh.

"Surprisingly, I can understand this human." Prowl said.

"I speak fast?" I said, clueless.

Bumblebee and Prowl share a look down towards me.

"Before...you woke up here." Prowl said. "Did you talk much?"

"I told stories to myself." I said. "So not really."

"Prowl, what she say?" Bumblebee asks.

"No." Prowl said. "Counting talking to herself."

I must be the fastest speaker alive, really.

"Prowl,I am waiting on that protoform answer." I reminded Prowl.

"You asked for it." Prowl said. "Protoforms are made from Proto-matter mined from Cybertron's Sonic Canyons. Before they are brought online; protoforms are placed into 'moulds', Pre-built robot shells,which their proto-matter expands to fill."

"And then they resemble featureless Maniqueins." I finished.

Basicially protoforms were proto-matter put into moulds.

"Manniquins?" Bumblebee and Prowl said at once.

I had to explain what mannequin's were; and, how I knew about them. I got all sidetracked thoroughly that I ended up explaining to them about the hilarious movie involving a Egyptian princess becoming a mannequin and then human around a single man. I must admit the looks on their faceplates was well worth the explanation.

* * *

><p>...That Space Bridge...<p>

So I met Bulkhead in a space suit that had an unlimited amount of air. The Autobots will find it hard for me to stand around being a useless piece of scrap-metal made into a doll. I ain't a delicate piece of many transfans like to think is that no matter the difference in character between Bulkhead and Bumblebee; Bulkhead is always gonig to be friend guy. Which is true while Bumblebee refuses to be Bulkheads 'little friend' and acted like he is still part of the Elite Guard.

So I made a fake excuse to speak with Bumblebee aboard the ship.

I had to speak;slowly.

"Bumblebee, do you know what makes a great member of the elite guard?" I ask.

"Be willing to kick Decepticon afts." Bumblebee said.

"No!" I shout. "You only got to become a member because you sent Wasp to the stockade and you have a decepticon in the slagging Autobot force!" I flail my arms. "You dumped Bulkhead to be in the not sticking up for Bulkhead and letting him get to be a space bridge technician may be a good thing because it was his dream."

Bumblebee rolls his optics

"Yada yada yadah." Bumblebee said. "Too much information, organic."

I frown.

"You lost everything that made you admirable entering the elite jerks club." I said.

"Did not." Bumblebee said.

I folded my arms glaring up towards Bumblebee.

"State when you last helped a autobot." I said.

Bumblebee became silent.

"Uh.." Bumblebee rubs the back of his neck. "Um...er..."

"Nada." I said. "That is my point,Bumblebee." I point down to the foor using my index finger. "You lost yourself_ a long_ time ago. The bot who entered Autoboot camp got lost, and instead,someone else took his shell." I take a breath to calm myself down rubbing at my shoulders. "I always looked up to you."

"So?" Bumblebee said.

"What's your motto?" I ask.

"I don't have one." Bumblebee said.

I stare at Bumblebee, feeling mad.

"Never give up." I said. "That was your patrol model's motto." I managed to keep myself together."That motto is the reason _why_ I am talking to you. The reason why I am still here; alive. I didn't give up when kids refused to be befriend me." Bumblebee looks shocked. "Please don't pity me." I shook my hand. "I am just telling you..." I look down away from the Autobot I once fangirled over. "Why I looked up to you in my darkest times like many Bumblebeefangirls."

I walk away.

Bumblebee gets in my way.

"There's more of you?" Bumblbee asks.

I look up.

"Yes." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "And getting in my way is _not_ your best move."

"And I have a fan group." Bumblebee said.

"Yes." I said, folding my arms. How lightly should I spill out hopefully emberasshing news? Oh yeah, do it with an attitude. "Bumblebee, I used your model once to draw a femme."

"I look nothing like a femme!" Bumblebee exclaims.

"Well, you kinda do." I said. "Those curves." I spin my right hand in a circle pointing to the chest curves. "It's like your spark was debating which gender format your body should be."

"I am a mech." Bumblebee.

"You look like a femme." I said.

"You look like a boy!" Bumblebee replies.

"I know." I said. "Who's your parents?

"You're a fan, you should know." Bumblebee said.

"On the contary, we don't." I said. "Chibimax has a story of you being the sparkling of a Decepticon and Autobot in a story that is quite amazing and ends up with you having seeker wings. But at the end you get that Decepticon side taken out and everyone thinks its over however the end scene focusing on the all the rocks says otherwise."

"I am not the son of a Decepticon." Bumblebee denies.

I tap my fingers together.

"Then who is your mother?" I ask.

Bumblebee folds his arms.

"State your theory." Bumblebee said.

"Optimus and Elita-1." I said. "I would have been thinking Elita and Sentinel, meh. You do have a long chin that isn't way too big." Bumblebee looks insulted. "That isn't enough to convince me that you are part of the unusual pairing invovling the Knight with the girly shriek and the butterfly femme who doesn't hate organics."

Bumblebee's optics were huge.

"Which one am I right on?" I ask.

"The...the first." Bumblebee said. "Just the femme, not the father."

"Bumblebee, Transfans on Earth believe the elite guard is a secret club." I said. "A secret club that allows cybertronians to do what they already can do." Bumblebee seems to be a bit puzzled. "You do not need wings to save others and be the hero." I cupped my hands together leaning them forward way from my chest. "You can already do that _as an Autobot._"

I walk around Bumblebee's foot heading back down towards the hallway .

"You're wrong!" Bumblebee said, catching up. "The Elite Guard is the important military branch of Cybertron."

"I am not wrong." I said. "In fact; I _can't_ be wrong."

I rushed past Bumblebee.

If he wants respect from me; that has to be earned.


	6. Decepticons, nuff said

"Ivy, what happens in Transformers Animated?" Bulkhead asks.

I am helping the Autobots find the right patch of rock where the Allspark lies. There is a big mountain'ish design up ahead that reminded me of the scene from the first episode where Bumblebee helped Bulkhead.I was able to see the long episode 'Transform and Roll Out' thanks to Transformers at Transformers Animated dot step dad, Kelton, bought the season 1 DVD for Transformers Animated that start off 'home is the spark is', yet I had seen it,except my siblings hadn't watched it. So I had the opportunity to rewatch it when my little siblings were around.

The Angry Archer reminds me of Robin Hood with a hook, wait, does he have a hook attachment like Captain Hook?

I hope to find this out later.

"Uh." I said, slowly tapping my fingers together. "Uh..."

"She can't tell you a potential future, Bulkhead." Bumblebee said.

Why thank you for replying to Bulkhead, , thank you for being a at this point the Transformers Animated future can be established once more in this universe that is way different to the I have to do is _not spoil_. I bit my lip just thinking how much the future could be screwed up into what it may become if not a spoiler was released.

"A future that is not possible, anymore." Bulkhead said."How can the future be any different now?" Bulkhead's large feet makes a rock tip over then roll down the rocky climate scenery. "It might be the same after we find the old allspark."

"Well..." I said, tapping my fingers together. I look up towards Bulkhead with my brightest of all smiles that is fake. "Top secret!"

"Can you give us the slightest hint?" Bulkhead asks.

"Techno-Organic, Lab, touch, girl." I said.

"So you were touched at a labatory by a Techno-Organic." Bulkhead said. "Uh, that doesn't make sense."

I rub the glass covering my face that is part of the helmet.

"That was a hint, Bulkhead." I said.

Bumblebee blasts at a rock across and then out came a bright blue shining light. Oh well; looks like we just found the Allspark just in the crosshairs of being bored. And that Bumblebee was probably fed up hearing my fast speaking that I cannot be aware of at any times as dictated by the laws of physics and the fourth wall. Sentinel had Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl deliver the Allspark back to the ship.

Yet I am afraid that the energy signature may have been caught by the Decepticons already.

* * *

><p><em>...Fifteen minutes later...<em>

_...Still on the rocky place..._

"Bulkhead, what do you mean the Space Bridge is broke?" Sentinel asks.

I am leaning against the wall with a sly smile growing across my face.

"...It broke." Bulkhead said.

"How exactly did that happen?" Sentinel asks.

Bulkhead taps his large crab digits together shyly.

"Bumblebee may have, uh, shot at it." Bulkhead said.

"Ivy." Sentinel turns his helm down towards me. "You knew about this, and didn't tell me."

I meekly shrugged still wearing a smile.

"I didn't notice it." I lied. "I was picking my nose."

"Ew!" Sentinel said, disgusted as he took a step back.

Five points for little old me!

"Uh, boss-bot, organics can't pick their noses in space." Bulkhead reminds Sentinel.

"True." Sentinel said. "But this is organic is different."

"Hey Sentinel, want me to pick my nose in front of you?" I ask, holding up my right index finger close to my nose.

"No!" Sentinel said. "Go bother Prowl with your disgusting habit, or, do it to Bumblebee."

I shrug.

"Kay." I said.

I walked away from the two. They carried off a conversation that really shouldn't be written in fan-fiction; it is private stuff that doesn't concern everyday Transfans to listen in.I came to the bridge-at least that's what Bumblebee referred to it-that was pretty much empty. I climbed up the seats using those little dents poking out using thing is shortly after Prowl-in the dream-had said those words of reassurance; my Step Dad had turned the lights on and woke me up. Here's the not-so-much surprise: I am not dreaming.

I fell into a deep luring sleep.

I dreamt that I was back at home, and depressed, yet feeling bright that I would be telling myself a story while through the crowded hall in a lowered voice. No one would believe that I had really been in a different universe that was in Transformers Animated style. I felt a hard square box slide me to the side jerking me awake when I was in math class. Actually, I am not in math class. I am still aboard the ship.

"Bulkhead, is the Space Bridge ready to operate?" Sentinel asks, sounding urgent.

"Being that Prowl used some Scrap-tape on the cables to the space bridge's wires; almost." Bulkhead said, glaring at Prowl.

"You said it yourself, Bulkhead." Prowl said. "Repairing the faulty cable would take a few solar cycles. I did a favor."

"Wha-what?" I said, hearing something hit the ship. "What the scrap is going on?"

"We're being attacked by a Decepticon ship." Sentinel said. "The Nemesis."

"Oh, so that's what the ship is called." I said. "I thought it was called The Decepticon mother-ship that most Transformers Animated fans dare not to write about."

"Is she joking in the middle of a Decepticon attack?" Bumblebee asks.

I stared at Bumblebee, making my best serious look.

"I am serious, Bumblebee." I said. "It is like taboo to write about the nemesis in Fan Fictions. There's rarely a Transformers Animated fan-fiction on Fan Fiction net or DeviantArt where they're in the Nemesis." I threw my hands up into the air. "It always has to be set on Cybertron or Earth!"

A blast hit the ship so I was sent sliding down away from the edge with my back hitting the wall.

"Someone has to make sure the Allspark is intact." Sentinel said. "Starlight Supreme; Autopilot mode."

"Autopilot activated." There came a female voice from the chair's arm.

"Starlight Supreme?" I said. "I wasn't aware they had a female version of Omega Supreme."

"They didn't." Sentinel said, getting up. "She's on a test run. Bulkhead and Bumblebee make sure the Allspark is protected." Bulkhead and Bumblebee left. "Prowl-" Something hit the roof of Starlight Supreme's that triggered a red alert in the ship. "Oh scrap. Now they're getting aboard the ship."

"That's no Decepticon warrior!" I said. "I know who the slag is on the roof!"

Prowl and Sentinel look towards me.

"Who?" Prowl and Sentinel ask.

Then something went off on the roof making an explosion that sent me flying forwards right towards Sentinel while doing a Superman flight pose. I believe I can fly under the open sky, I believe I can fly in outer space, I believe I can fly! Sentinel is sent the other direction towards the right crashing against the I just landed on the chair's arms, by a freak accident of course. There was some heavy smoke filling the room so I reached my hands out then walk forwards with my eyes closed feeling around. My blankets and my hoody are awesomely still wrapped around me making it seem there's a really long cape around my shoulders and a hoody wrapped around my waist.

"SpaceBridge destination has been locked on." Starlight Supreme announces. "Space Bridge has been activated,engines have been started, coordinates have been changed from Cybertron to Planet-"

"No!" Sentinel said. "This is a mistake."

"You're mistaking your retreat?" I heard the deep menacing voice belonging to the one and only Megatron. "You're the most stupid Autobot I have come across."

I heard one of Prowl's weapon strike against armor while walking.

I am starting to wonder if I am walking on thin air. There was a fight going on-that I could tell-when it became obvious that the ship's gravity systems had been messed up so everyone is likely floating._Open your slagging eyes!, _I encourage myself while floating, _Do it or end up becoming blind like DareDevil except without all those blue stuff that shows people moving. _I open my eyes seeing that I am floating in the hallway.

"I am flying!" I cheer, waving my arms. "This is the best experience ever!"

Gee, SariGirl2008 and CartoonAnimeGirl would be so jealous of me right now.

So would AmayaWindNinja.

"I am in an actual episo-" I was cheering and then sent flying-more like falling down- towards the floor.

I closed my eyes.

_Thump_ went the metal I had landed on. I grabbed on to whatever was in the reach of my hands.

"Organic lover?" Megatron said, tauntingly. "Ah, and I thought Autobots disapproved of them."

I opened my eyes.

Sentinel lands against the wall-with me in tow, apparently-that is six feet across from Megatron. Sentinels gets up as I am very much trembling at the mere sight of a dangerous robot known widely in the Transfans community. I don't know how the hell many Transfans manage to make fanfics where their Techno-Organic Original Characters fall for him. I gulped as Sentinel takes me off his shoulder and held me out by my neck collar.

Wait, is he actually holding me without wearing gloves?

"Congrats for not putting on gloves!" I cheer. "One step in the right direction for you, Mr Knighty."

"You sent this organic on to_ our_ ship." Sentinel said, accusing Megatron. "The Elite Guard does not welcome them aboard."

Megatron laughs in a way that was classic evil laughter. Very classic-y.

"Why would I send a human to your ship?" Megatron asks. "I'll give you a nanoklick to think."

Sentinel actually threw me right towards that gigantic, huge, and very close to impact coming Megatron!

"Wee!" I squeal as Megatron raises that steaming preparing to power up cannon. "I'mma be killed by a fusion canon from Megatron!"" I wave my arms feeling adrenaline, fear, and really sweaty. "This is the best life ever!"

I ended up colliding against a wall that delivered a hard feeling to my face then slid down the wall quickly and landed on the what Megatron's fusion canon blast shot had hit instead? No other than the girl shrieker Sentinel Prime. I look up to see Sentinel hopping up holding his right foot whimpering like a girl two years younger than me. I don't really hang around large groups of girls and boys; but what I do know about whimpering, yelping,whining all comes from the television set. For me, crying gets me no where.

"Ow!" I yelp once sliding down from the wall. Ah slag, my back hurts a little. "Damn it girl shrieker, you missed the slagging target!"

"Coward." Megatron said. "Give up, this fight will not end well for you. And tell your team to stand by so I can get the Allspark."

Sentinel looks up towards Megatron.

Megatron has a wound,the one that Starscream had planted a bomb on when there was metal, visible to the human eye.

"No." Sentinel said. "I will not." I heard a electric whiz from down the hall. "Bumblebee, shoot!"

_w-whiz_ went a electrical strike on wow, looks like it hurt because Megatron stumbles back looking down the hall to see an upcoming Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Wait, this could only mean that Bumblebee's stingers have been upgraded to combat mode! I rushed away leaving the big living robots with personalities to fight it out. This is actually a lot different to Transformers Animated as a cartoon. And where the heck is Prowl in this chaos? Did he get written off or something?

Sheesh, can't the universe decide who goes where and what happens to who?

I guess not.

The ship was sent directly pointing upward so that sent me sliding down the hallway far from the fight.

"Wee!" I cheer waving my arms while having an aching cheek.

Then the doors whooshed behind me which only could mean they had shut.I stopped thanks to the large orange, black, and gray container to the bore a significant resemblance to The Matrix of Leadership from the Transformers 1986 cartoon ship regained balance straightening up instead of facing downwards.I get up on my two feet dusting off my shirt.A sound came from The Allspark's container so I look towards the source of this container to The Allspark opens up revealing the almighty sphere crystal ball. I walk backward just thinking; _No, I don't wanna be the Sari Sumdac of this universe! Please no._

A bright blue light emulated from The Allspark so I shielded my eyes.

"I know they don't have a medic." I said. "But that doesn't mean you can turn me into a key wielder that makes The Autobots slagging rely on the key that can get empty!"

I seriously don't want to do that.

I heard the doors open, and so, I look over my shoulder seeing a damaged Sentinel running in.

"Ivy, out of the way!" Sentinel shouts.

That is the last I saw of Sentinel when a blue light engulfed me.


	7. The point of my frustration

The point of my frustrations do not really end when a dramatic cliffhanger happens to me. The bright blue light began to die away revealing a blue sky with clouds, huge buildings, and a future'ish modern version of Back to the Future style.I feel my back lain on the dark sidewalk. A blonde woman towers over me, strikingly resembling Carly Witwicky, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Carly asks.

I tried to speak hearing a ringing screech in my ears.

"Do you have a name?" Carl asks.

"Ivy...Ivy...Ivy Bell." I finally said, feeling pain coming from my head. "T-The-The Auto..."

My world became dark.

* * *

><p>...2 days later...<p>

...2050...

I awoke in a bright clear room feeling huge television set caught the nick of my eye positioned to the right hand side of the room attached to the huge, wide HD themed television is blaring voices, instrumental music, and the screen seems blurry at first. I could feel a necklace of some kind wrapped around my neck; except the item attached feels light, cold, and plastic. My eyes focused downwards to see there's a card partially on my skin.

...A card, really?

Is that really the best form of 'in-disguise-heaving-device' the Allspark can come up with?

"Jeeze." I said,rolling an eye. "So.." My eyes brightend up. "Oh!" I snap my fingers. "Katfight202, that's what it was."

There's two users by the username Katfight on DeviantArt, both fabulous artists. Katfight202 is the gal who make these wonderful bases and creates these unique characters;she's also a fan of Prowl. Wait, did I already say that? Oh sheesh, I might be recalling things right with a white hard object wrapped around my head.

Then I recognized a girl with black hair in pig-tails standing in front of a computer on the television screen.

"Oh, so...it was just the coat?" I said, out loud. "So she's skinny." Wow, that is a rather late deduction there girl. "Why did she wear a bear's coat in the interview in guide view?" I narrow my eyes towards the woman who was called by 'Abby'. "I never watched this show because of your slagging big coat!" I wave my hand at the television screen furiously. "I thought you were actually big, a celebrity, and a fur lover!"

I feel the back of my head, but instead I felt something hard.

"What?" I grab a mirror and hold it in front of myself giving a side-view of my head.

It is wrapped up in that white stuff. Which I honestly don't know what it is called.

"Strange." I said, in Waspinator's voice while stroking my chin. "ZZZtrange."


	8. I make a terrible key wielder

I seriously would like the universe not to make the terrible mistake with me.I get up from the bed feeling quite new to being in a hospital bed.I grabbed my space suit then pressed a small rounded green button near the suit folded up into a small pocket sized version of itself. I tightly hold the small folded suit in my left hand. I grabbed a pair of new clothes-and snipped off the tags using some scissors-then grabbed a new pair of tagless underwear, new socks, and went straight into the bathroom grabbing a pink headband that was on the counter.

I put on the pink headband.

"Yes!" I squeal loudly. "It fits!"

I probably squealed so loudly all the people outside stopped ever so briefly sharing a glance towards the door,then they resumed walking.

"Wow." I said."That was kind of loud."

I take off the headband placing it on the side of the bathroom sink.I put the small miniature square folded suit lay underneath the pink headband. I closed the bathroom door.I get dressed into my new clothes that smell pretty good. For starters; a Transfan like me wouldn't have considered the hospital room to have a spare pair of clothes in the bottom of the closet complete with new shoes that did not have shoelaces. I mean this is kind of crazy enough that I may be in a movie similar to the one where this kid has a golden ticket which brings him into a movie that has a actor who's last name I can't spell right.

I go through my wild short hair using a pink comb.

"The advantage to not growing my hair out." I said. "No curls to mess with."

When I was younger; my mom combed my long hair and there was tough curls in it. I decided to end that painful war-fare between brush and hair by cutting my hair; myself. It was really worth it using the scissors in the bathroom.I still believe to this day it had been the best decision.I put on my new hoody-which is gray-then tug the zipper down to right below my chest that shows a yellow part of the 'w' on the black black shirt is a turtleneck with long sleeves reaching down to my wrist. The 'w' reminds me of the design on Prowl's earth mode motorcycle seemed to me that maybe my arrival into Transformers Animated was meant to happen. Yet not in the one I am familiar to.

My stomach makes a low rumble.

I look down towards my stomach.

"Hungry little fella?" I ask my stomach. I get another low rumble from my stomach. "Then get ready for hospital food."

I take off the wrapping around my head and drop the white wrapping into the trash can. I put on the pink headband.I place the card sized folded spacesuit into my jean pocket.I pick up my hospital clothes that were balled up into a bundle then open the door to the bathroom and went out. Well, more like slid out to be shoes squeaked sliding across the metal floor while headed towards the some reason the floor had become slippery that it sent me falling on the stomach made another grumble so impatient to eat it could not wait while I was being really clumsy.

"All right, all right, all right." I repeat, helping myself up. I dropped the clothes on the bed. "I will eat."

I saw two packages of jelly on the the table across from the bed.

My stomach growls.

"You want it that badly." I said, with a roll of an eye.

I slid forwards until stopping against the table.

Well I actually grabbed a handle to prevent myself from sliding out the hospital through the really large handle is part of the table counter. I could see a clipboard with a blue glowing screen complete with the place of my name was 'Ivy Jane doe'.Anger spread through my face,my hands grew tight on the handle, and my teeth felt like they could become fangs similar to werewolves.I take off the card that was around my neck.

I threw the card right at the door to the room.

The card land at the corner to the door.

"THERE'S NO REASON TO LEAVE OUT MY LAST NAME AND PUT IN JANE DOE." I lash out. "Ivy Jane Doe is a improper use of Jane Doe. It is used to identify those who do not have names.I told my slagging last name!"

It feels good to lash out my anger.

It has been a long time since I had out my anger.

My stomach rumbles, yet again.

"You better be happy, bossy pants." I said,grabbing a plastic spoon.

I open the plastic lid to the jelly and then dived my spoon into the wibbly wobbly material.I forced myself to eat the horrible hosptital food atfter making digusted finishing the empty jelly containers I dumped them into the ugly taste in my mouth is not the kind I would want to feel again.

"...And you threw the card towards the door." I reminded myself. "Stupid head."

I take a step forwards letting go of the handle.

Here I go again with this ridiculous sliding.

"Wee!" I cheer, enjoying the absurdity as I could.

I am pretty sure absurdity is not a word.

_S-screaaak_ went my shoes parking themselves close to the door. I lower myself towards the key reaching out my right arm while keeping back my left to continue resuming some little balance in this card disappeared before my eyes so fast that I stumbled down to the card magically reappeared with some green bubbles floating around it. The card had somehow been moved to the trashcan on the floor across from the third leg to the hospital bed. The card is right beside the trashcan, lets get that clear.

On really _slippery_ and remarkably _clean_ floor.

What the scrap?, I thought,_when did this deserve weirdy magic?_

"I do not recall magic in Transformers Animated." I said.

This time I slide after the card on my butt.

I slid towards the card while sitting on my butt holding out both of my slagging hands.

"You shall not escape my hands, little rat!" I name called the key determinedly.

I snatched the card then grabbed the fourth leg to the hospital bed nearly about to fly towards the window.

"Note to self; don't throw the card again when mad." I said, putting the card around my neck feeling the chain coolly rest against my skin.

Now getting back up turned out to be a challenge. My legs had a big 'figuretive' argument with me whether or not they wanted stand still so I can go brush my teeth. I should have brushed my teeth first before going out to eat but that wasn't my number one priority with a growling two minutes; I won the argument with my legs keeping myself still.

"Phew." I said, relieved.

I slid back into the bathroom leaving the door ajar. I came to a smooth-controlled halt in the bathroom feeling relieved. I walk over to the bathroom sink. I grab a toothbrush,squeeze the cap open,then pinch at the sides of the toothpaste's side holding the toothbrush right below. White curly substance with blue dots in it swindled onto the light gray parts of the toothbrush.

I turn the water on to the sink.

I put the toothpaste container behind the rotating things that make the water come on.

Seriously, what are they called again? I think it is water faucets but I can't be sure.

I brush my teeth really hard-like up and down-, then get some water in my mouth, swish it back and forth in my mouth.I spit the toothpaste right back out into the sink. I turn the water off. I put the toothbrush beside the toothpaste next challenge was to get back into the room, oh boy. So after some fail sliding I managed to get right beside the clipboard that has everything including what my condition was when Carly found me.

"Injured head, clothing all burnt, and unusual abnormalities." I read.

Too bad I didn't wear glasses. If I had glasses then I would have been able to read the chicken scratch the Doctor has written data read that I had been unconscious for 2 days on the hospital bed deep in slumber in recovery.I put the board down grabbing a walking stick poking out from beside the trashcan.

A gut feeling told me to wrap my blankets around the back end to the stick.

This gut feeling is also telling me that I need to be somewhere,and, unusually random-perhaps good idea would be a better description-vivid directions leading to this important 'somewhere' that is bugging my gut.

"Why am I getting spidey senses?" I wonder out loud. I smack my forehead. "Duh, you're the only one in here!"

I packed my blankets around the walking stick-while leaning against the table-to make a big ball. I felt uneasy, scared, and nervous about leaping out the window.I carefully slid towards the windows very slowly. I came to the handle that is part of the is curtains to the side blocking side view for anyone using a windows have a dark tint that also prevents anyone interested in looking through hospital windows. My hands were trembling as did the walking stick over my shoulder.

The walking stick over my shoulder feels slightly heavy.

"You can do it, Ivy." I coax myself sliding the door open.

Oh my this is only possible in crazy movies such as The X-Men.

Too bad they lost a fan by killing off Professor Xavier in the second sequel. As in; being a avid X-Men fan who watches the sequels. There is better ways to kill off a important character and make the ending seem like the future is going to be okay for the team despite that loss. The sequel failed to do that for me. And for that I made a vow not to watch any Marvel movies; ever.

I clear my throat straightening my shoulders.

"What would Storm do?" I ask.

I pictured a deadly storm happening filled with dramatic thunder strikes hitting the radio towers, the sky being dark, and waves passing through the streets in a style that was resembling to 'The day after Tomorrow'. But then again that is over the top; Storm would make a white cloud (one that is similar used to carry Mary Poppins) to help her I thought about HellBoy-He is not from the X-Men franchise-who would just jump to the next rooftop.

I slid back to the doorway.

"One..." I started, hearing footsteps headed to the door. "Five!"

I slid quite fast through the open space made by the pulled back windows and jumped off the edge.I went over the city streets over to the next rooftop where I landed with a tumble. My back hit a wall bringing me to a stop. I get back up feeling glad that the floor isn't slippery. Great, there is even more directions coming into my path involved a lotta jumping.

"You can do it!" I reassure myself, jumping over the next huge gap.

I figure that logic decided to take a vacation on me.

With my adrenaline running I went over several gaps and ran through groups of birds nesting on the floor. I got covered in feathers from head to directions brought me to the scene where that gigantic metal absorbing beast had erupted from Sumdac Lab-Or was it the tower?, it has been a long time since I have seen the first episode-creating vehicles had come to a skid which is a halt towards the left like many drivers had pulled the brakes.

They had just gotten to the scene, as had I.

"No wonder I was hearing sirens." I remark.

The last direction involved jumping down to ground floor.

I can't argue with these really detailed directions.

"Here I go!" I squeak, jumping off the building.

I'mma die, I'mma die, I'mma die, I'mma die, I'mma die.

Surprisingly I didn't die. I guess someone up there is determined to make me experience not-logical-events. Or that some guy up there really likes to see my reactions in this universe that is very,very,very different. What I really want to say isn't coming out the way that my brain is formulating it ! I've figured it out; some guy up there must have plans for me. Yes, that must be the answer, so of course it is the answer!

I landed on my shoes not breaking a bone.

Slag,this feels badass.

_S-s-splash_ went something into the lake.

"My Barney!" A child yells, reaching their hand out towards the lake.

_**Barney.**_

I look towards the lake feeling my heart race.

"I'll get him!" I promised, dropping my stick with the blankets.

I turn away from the kid and began running towards the lake.

"Barney is drowning!" The child yells as I jumped off the edge. "Save him!"

_S-sss-plash _ was the first sound I heard right as I dived dolphin style into the lake.

I wanted to prove everyone that they are wrong about me; the outcast who picks her nose, draws on her homework/notes/any paper, and speaks to herself is the kind of person that usually would not stick their neck out.I kept my eyes open-I've had my eyes open in the lake behind the house my grandparent's live in wearing a barbie life-vest other than fish for minnos using my metal bucket-all the while mermaiding it down towards the sinking fast red and green Barney toy. I held my arm out keeping my mouth closed.

My ears are getting full of water. I can hear _'wur-er'_ noise similar to my stomach growling from my ears except it wasn't my were bubbles coming out of some corner from my lips that hadn't been sealed tightly. Only a little bit of water is able to get through my lips. The seafloor is a darker shade of blue. There is some fish swimming by-Wait,did I just see a fish resembling Magikarp gracefully fin by? I saw another one that could have been my imagination. H-holy cow!

I held out my left hand towards the closest fish.

My finger brushed across the soft slippery red scales belonging to the fish.

The fish made a surprising sound and made some bubbles.

"Magie-karp." The fish spoke, and then, the fish swam away.

I straighten my left arm.

Magikarp is considered one of the useless Pokemon in Pokemon fish history. That I know because the Pokemon can do flail and it can evolve into a fierce Gyarados. I thought about how people considered my stereotypical character a 'not willing to help' person.I have to prove them wrong, I just gotta.I gotta do it like Magikarp does by actually doing something when it evolves into Gyarados!

_You're gonna be caught by me, _I thought about Barney,_ you old fart!_

I narrowed my eyes towards Barney; recalling how I lost my own Barney years ago growing up.

Never did find out what happened to him.

_I am coming, Barney!, _I thought feeling the sting in my eyes from keeping them open in the water.


	9. Back up!

I grab the Barney with my outreached right hand. I whish toward the right lifting my head up towards the light coming from above seeing rounded crystal blue bubbles pass my lungs are getting full of water. Yes,I had been stupid enough to open my mouth to cheer after grabbing Barney. That is one of my most stupid mistakes, card feels heavy on my legs started to lose energy tat they had jumping into the lake. I_ am not meant to die drowning,_ I thought.I kicked my legs quicker forcing myself closer to the light.

My eyes began to see my life come across.

Oh yes,that boy who seemed like the perfect figure to be my Optimus Prime.

That boy was Russel.

I despise Russel with all my heart, not since he called me 'bitch' and I learned he was going to dump me in two weeks. All of that just to leave me in pieces. The funny thing is his intentions to leave me in a mess failed because whoever he stole that drawing from-that Russel claimed he had drawn of me-actually inspired me to start drawing better instead drawing in chibi had the initials 'RS' on the right hand side of the paper.I started drawing the eyes first.

I was the one who ended the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

So go me,go me, go me!

My ears are getting full of water with the 'er-irr-burr' noise.

I almost gave up.

Then something metal hit my leg and there was a car honking in the water. I had my eyes closed clinging on to whatever come into my time of need. I can feel my heart race, and the grip on the wet Barney toy become tighter. Next I heard water crash; the sound of pesky bird, the chaos, and a child screaming 'my barney!' which made me snap open my eyes.

"Ew,ew,ew!" That is Sentinel. "Get off my roof, I must disinfect my roof!"

"Kay then, Obsessive Compulsive Detective Sentinel." I said, sarcastically falling right off the hood to the engine.

Yes, I am a big Monk Fan. 'Cause it is a Jungle out there! I raced to the kid waving the wet Barney.

"Ew!" Sentinel cries. "My bumper!"

"Barney is saved!" I said, handing the child his Barney.

The boy hugs the wet Barney.

"Thank you, mis..." The boy said.

"Ivy Swan." I stop. "No, stop thinking about Twilight, damn it." I rub my forehead._That was a terrible book series to read girly,_ I mentally remind myself,_ do not associate yourself to that series!_I make a pretty reassuring smile for the boy. "My name is Ivy Bell."

"Thank you,Miss Bell." The boy said.

"No prob." I said. "Go back to your mommy."

The boy nods,happily, and then runs off into the crowd. I shift myself towards the other direction to see the walking stick with a big ball of blankets wrapped around the ending part. I shake myself sending water everywhere to those who were across from me. Yes, I did a dog thing to try myself the inconvenient is very convenient.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I had to dry myself off!"

I grab the walking stick then look up towards that scene where the Autobots revealed themselves to the general public. The Autobots had transformed into their robot modes all the while 'wow-ing' the public. I didn't see any Sari Sumdac in sight. There wasn't a running around metal dog on four feet wagging its tail. Sentinel takes out a can of disinfectant and then sprays himself all over.

I see Detective Fanzone by his compact yellow and black car.

"Oh,goody." I said. "I gotta fill in Sari's role!"

For being a really short girl-I am not five foot, sadly. Wish I were taller.-I made my way through the crowd watching the Autobots take care of the big mistake made by Isaac Sumdac.I made my way behind were some differences between the first episode to what is currently happening right now.I mean it is kind of hard to take seriously that the monster insulted Prowl's armor so he attacked it without back up.

Without the order of Sentinel.

Wait a second there, Prowl did the same thing except under different circumstances in the first episode.

Okay so things are still somewhat following the chronological order of things.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Fanzone asks.

"They're the Autobots." I said. "And they are saving you the loss of causalities. They are the good guys."

Fanzone looks over, his face is so white and his nonexistent eyes that usually were shadowed by the yellow eyebrows had become big.

"How did you get here?" Fanzone asks.

A couple of men were staring down towards me sharing the same question in their eyes.

"Well if I am correct then that's something you won't believe." I said. "They come from Cybertron, and, uh..." I watch Bumblebee go into the building. "Had some accidental crash landing from fighting against some Decepticons." When they didn't have Ratchet aboard. "And their spaceship suffered some damage crash landing."

Fanzone's eyebrow's rested.

"You look familiar." Fanzone said.

"I was found two days ago by Carly Witwicky." I bluntly said. "So of course you've seen me before."

"How do you know so much about the Autobots?" Fanzone asks. "They just came in."

I saw Bumblebee on the rooftop.

"Like I told you." I said, watching Bumblebee jump off the roof towards the gaping mouth open monster. "You won't believe me."

"What about the snow plow?" Fanzone asks.

"Sentinel has a little OCD." I said, with a wave of my hand. "I don't belong in this century-" I saw that Bumblebee had leaped into the monster with stingers blazing.I grab a huge Director's thingy-a name that I do not know off-from a man's hands and turn out towards the huge crowd. "EVERYONE PLEASE BACK up! There will be monster guts flying all over the place in three minutes!"

All the vehicles, somehow under some law of time and logic, were moved five feet away leaving me in the open without that Megaphone.

Oh, so that's what it is called.

Then a lot of alien gooy guts was sent flying all over.

"Wow, that is the fastest backing up I ever have been in." I remark, seeing one of the gray purple parts flying towards me. "Oh, I wonder if the direction it is falling means this part is gonna go right past my face." I stood there like a home grown idiot seeing the part flying closer and closer. "I bet it will!"

Fortunately I got hit by one at the head.

Then it became black, again.

Damn this black out thing is going to be cliche by the time my adventure ends.


	10. To dance and dodge!

"You missed!" I waved my arms from side to side, dodging each strike dancing. "Missed again!"

This is fun annoying Starscream.

It shouldn't be fun annoying the scrap outta a really dangerous regarded Decepticon but it is.

"Stop moving, organic!" Starscream orders in his high pitch voice.

Okay basically Prowl was healed by the card and it has been two weeks since Isaac's accidental monster had been defeated. I am not sure if in the first episode that it was supposed to be a week that passed, but had arrived timely. And I am mocking his shots by dancing while he of those purple energy balls being huge they were small as a basketball.

"Wee!" I cheer. "You're missing!"

Starscream then randomly shoots in different directions, probably in hopes to hit me, so I speed towards the train similar transportation machine. There is a bunch of TFA bases on DevianArt including Bumblebee and Sari; heck, I am _one_ of those basemakers. There is even a base of Prowl getting Sari out from the train. I then feel my legs getting stung, then a blast, and excruciating pain.

"Ow!" I yelp, landing into the train.

"...So she isn't human." Fanzone said,looking down to me.

"Seriously?" I ask, looking up towards Fanzone.

"Your legs has exposed wires." Fanzone said.

Isaac is looking at me pretty shocked.

I look down to see my left leg is black with red wires sticking out instead of blue. I could see the bits of unique blood that seemed a mix of red and purple oddly train tilted up sideways; probably Starscream picking it up. _Card, Card, card,_I thought taking the card off the chain. The card glows faintly being drawn near to the wound as I casually slid down to the other side of the train that has closed doors.

Isaac and the other people had buckled up their seatbelts.

Yep, safety first, always. Just let the child slide down.

"If you want your humans alive, give me the allspark." Starscream said.

I could see the hairline fracture in my left leg ever so clearly because of the exposed line in the robot card can't heal old wounds that resulted from a childhood skin begins patching itself up little by little using the power of the back bumped against the doors once coming to a halt._I am a human in my reality, _I recall when I wiggled a baby tooth out back in Oak Groove that required determination despite seeing blood during my important mission in the bathroom using the mirror as my guide.

"Then why am I a Techno-Organic?" I ask myself, as my legs were healed by the card.

It didn't make sense to me,honestly.

I stare at the ceiling feeling a bump when Starscream likely dropped the train part on a high tower.

"...The Allspark musta' done something to me." I concluded.

"What is the Allspark?" Fanzone asks.

My legs feel a bit numb thanks to the healing; so I carefully managed to use the seats-and the poles-as a another way to help me walk.

"It delivers life to any machine." I said. "It is in the center of a age old war between the Autobots and The Decepticons." I sat on a seat taking a sigh of relief. No one knows how difficult it is to not fall when using the gray individual poles while using one foot to walk and the seats as a hand rest can be."Man these seats feel really comfy and cozy."

"You didn't mention Decepticons before." Fanzone said.

"I think I did." I said, feeling relaxed. "You got five thumbs up with this train from me!"

"What are Decepticons?" Isaac asks.

"The bad guys." I said. "They are alien robots like the 'Bots. Exception for the Decepticons is that they choose military vehicles as their earth mode." I had a hilarious thought enter my mind. "Distinguishing Decepticons from ordinary vehicles is , they _cannot_ blend in to traffic."

* * *

><p><em>...Half an hour later..<em>

_..At the tower scene..._

"Where's your leader, now, Autobots?" Starscream asks, holding the allspark's container.

I originally thought, when watching the first episode, that Starscream was holding an empty container. Boy was I wrong. I managed to slip outta the train during the exchange though Starscream is flying up in mid air. He didn't seem to hear the doors had been jimmied using a single powerful card.

"Right behind you, dumb aft!" Bumblebee yells from below.

Sentinel is literately on the other side of the flying wide balloon that has a wide poster screen showing an ad.

"Nice, trying to stall your death." Starscream said, with a chilling laugh. "Before I kill you...I must kill this worthless package-" I ran right out of the train just laughing,nervously, to attract dumbaft's atention. "March right back into that cage, mice!"

I stop, five feet away from the train, making my best utterly serious face.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" I ask, as Sentinel is getting out his long blue-gray lance.

"I am." Starscream said.

"Err, wrong!" I said, nervously with a smile. "It is Megatron."

"Megatron is offline." Starscream said. "I am the fairest of them all!" I had to giggle since he reminded me of The evil queen from Snow White speaking to a magical mirror. "Now kneel to me and march back into your kennel."

Did he just call the train a kennel?

"How insulting."' I said. "YOU AFTPIPE, I'm not someone's bee-notch. In this case you're Megsy's little blast at toy."

"Kennel, now." Starscream orders.

My eyes widened.

'"STARSCREAM CALLS MEGATRON BY A PET NAME!" I shout. "It is canon! Canon! Canon, I say!"

"Kennel, now." Starscream said, again, with a sneer. "Shut up; human!'

"TRAIN." I yell, correcting Starscream.

"KENNEL." Starscream yells back. "And that is final!"

It is silly to be arguing with Starscream. But then again...Luna-The-Wolf-21 would totally be asking him to make some tacos for her using his chest is a great artist on DeviantArt,and, a brilliant roleplayer. In real life-using the internet-, I came across her on a picture of a Original Character seeker. My comment went along the lines of 'This is a really good picture'.I figured she wouldn't message me,after I clicked the 'x' button to her reply 'thank you'.

Boy, was I wrong.

"TRAIN, GLITCH HEAD!" I shout back. "You make a terrible English teacher!"

Luna sent me a note. We had a decent conversation for a couple days. And then, on December 18th, we had a big roleplay that lasted until 12 AM.

"English is not my first language." Starscream said. "Why Earthling;this argument is pointless."

I only remember that it lasted till 12 because I was up till 3 AM browsing TFA Sari pictures on DeviantArt figuring I could stay up to 6. There was only three more hours till I had to get ready for school. Except I fell asleep. Which is exactly the last time I was in reality and woke up in Transformers Animated.

"Well, you're gonna die soon." I said. "In every Transformers cartoon, it is a tradition, that you die and then Megatron dies-not always-at the end of the last season." Starscream did not look too happy. Sentinel is carefully making his way to the side that provides a great aim to Starscream. "But then again..." I lightly tap on my chin. "Megatron usually dies first, then comes back, and kills usually come back twice from the dead."

"What you're saying is that me dying first is _not_ a tradition." Starscream said, actually being intelligent. He had one of those classic smirks on his faceplate. "It is Megatron!" He then points to himself. "I am the better leader to the Decepticons!"

"Then use your chest to bake some popcorn!" I suggest, backing off seeing a 'what the hell' reaction appear on Starscream's faceplate.

Starscream raises his laser blaster shooter up towards me.


	11. The train is falling

Which is when a lance stabbed into Starscream's shoulder armor. Starscream looks up towards he balloon only to be kicked straight at the faceplate by Sentinel's wide and big boot. Sentinel grabs the Allspark's container metal handle yanking it out of Starscream's long gray sharp claw like digits that were sliding their grip off. Sentinel also grabbedd out his lance so easily it made me feel I was watching this on my bed that was two feet away from the SONY television.

Starscream is sort of sent flying away.

Sentinel lands on the roof with the allspark and the lance in hand; and made a slight tremble landing on the rooftop. Thankfully I wasn't in the approximenty range where Sentinel had landed; because if I had been awfully close to Starscream then I wouldn't be alive.

"Why you overgrown cybertronian chicken!" Starscream shouts the most unexpected insult yet.

Starscream shot at the train.

I turn my head towards the oncoming train freezing in plain sight.

"So that's how fast a fleeting train goes after Starscream shoots at it." I noted.

A flash of white metal blurred my vision and then being lifted up followed by great Sentinel decided to be the hero, for once, by picking me up using his white gloved servo armor.I gawk at the passing flight rail based vehicle that crashed into Starscream. Starscream crashes into the nearby building.

"Oh my-YOU JUST LET STARSCREAM SHOOT AT THE TRAIN!" I shout.

"Relax." Sentinel said. "While you were distracting Starscream; Prowl got everyone out."

I feel like an idiot.

"Oh." I said.

"I demand you out right offline this instant!" Starscream hollers, sending the train after us.

"Mad train, upcoming!" I shriek, and Sentinel screams like a nine year old as he zipped out of the train's path. "Gee, you're gonna burst some one's ear drums one of these days."

"Tell me what Optimus does in this situation." Sentinel said.

"You don't want to know." I said, wide eyed and shaking my head.

"Yes, yes I do." Sentinel said.

I sigh.

"Spoiler alert." I said, and then whisper into his audio.


	12. Why does Starscream have blue optics?

Not everything turns out the way we want it, even in the strange and unusual version of Transformers we think landing in a different version of Transformers Animated can be the best thing that could ever happen to us. I have unfortunately discovered that it is totally _wrong_.

"We have to go." Bumblebee said.

"Fine, take this with you while at it!" I tossed the card to Bumblebee. The card landed on his black striped carhood that is above the headlights. "I don't need the card anyway."

The ship had been repaired with the card; it was Sentinel's last request.

Before he was reluctant to use the card, of Allspark power, on the ship. To repair the damage that had been done during the crash landing into Lake Eerie. If it isn't still obvious to what happened; the Card had not brought Sentinel back to life as he should have been. I turn away from Bumblebee keeping myself together and the anguish down.

I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that Bumblebee has a really reluctant look.

I am staying at Sumdac's place; at least until things are sorted out.

Sentinel's shell had been damaged 'beyond' repair, or so Prowl speculated as to why the card wouldn't revive shell is aboard the ship and so is the Allspark.I went into the crowd of people watching the Autobots board the ship.I turn around to face the gigantic ship. Bumblebee walks up the gray metal platform not sharing a last look to the crowd.

Also, Starscream went 'missing' after the tug of war with Sentinel over who should take the allspark.

I guess Starscream landed in a dumpster.

"It seems the Autobots are leaving." The Reporter robot said.

Well duh.

I recalled how I attempted to resurrect Sentinel and came to no success.

_"Come on, card!" I shouted, jabbing the card at the gray Autobot symbol. "ENTER!"_

_Prowl had put his servo on my shoulder._

_"He has gone to the Well of Allsparks." Prowl said, in a low voice._

I always had kept my anger in, even as I turned towards the Reporter bot, feeling unbelievable fury. I knocked down the Reporter bot at the screen using my balled up right hand.I could feel relief wash over me letting go of the anger gathering in my this is how men feel after punching out an irritating opponent who had been nagging them.

"That's because they are leaving, duh!" I shout.

The ship left lifting off into space.

I hear the whiz of a laser blaster to my right so it caught my attention. I look right up towards the upcoming red blast tailed by a low dark smoke.I closed my eye expecting for a deadly and imminet impact.I could hear the screams of people shattering the air-and my poor ear-drums-in the way that could outshine a dolphin swimming backward in the water squeaking.A long high pitch noise riddled my ears.

"Waky-waky."

That sounds much like Starscream.

WHY THE HELL AM I HEARING STARSCREAM OF ALL?

I open my eyes to see Starscream has a red helmet with a 'v' shaped yellow design,his faceplate is a light gray, his wings are red with a yellow hockey stick design on both sides that had a pair of Autobot red Decepticon symbols, his lower shoulder armor is red and his shoulder plating is a dark tint of eyes went huge seeing his blue chest plating armor that had the design of a yellow star on the red outlined cockpit. One of his optics is similar to a microscope.

Why does Starscream have blue optics?

"Oooh, there's those little baby blue optics." Starscream said.

I screamed.

"Oh." Starscream said, leaning away. "And there's that annoying scream."

I point at him, screaming.

"You can stop screaming at me." Starscream said, covering his audio's. "If you continue screaming your voice box will stop working and you will become a mute." I stop screaming. "Ah, that is much better." Starscream lowers his servos acting relieved. "Do you know who I am."

"YOU'RE STARSCREAM, THE GUY WHO HATES MEGS ENOUGH HE TRIES TO KILL TIME AND TIME AGAIN; YOU ATTACKED A WHOLE FLEET OF PEOPLE WHILE THEY WERE WATCHING THE AUTOBOTS DISAPPEAR IN THE DISTANCE!"

Starscream had covered his audios.

"Oh boy." Starscream said. "They went the extra mile."

"Pretty boy; explain." I said.

"Well, you've been out for a long cycle; little...thing." Starscream said.

"My name is Ivy." I said, watching Starscream's optics slightly widen. "Brooke Bell."

"Uh..." Starscream taps his digits together, shyly. "Is that really your first name?"

"Yes." I said,frowning. "I was born under the slagging name 'Ivy Brooke Bell'; I.B.B."

Starscream sighs, looking over to the left.

I saw there is a red forcefield up that revealed other cells.

Oh scrap I am in the Elite Guard ship again-wait, why is that force-field red not blue?

"I knew someone named Ivy." Starscream said.

I raise a brow.

"Hm?" I ask.

"She's the only reason why I am alive." Starscream said. "She was much...like you."

"What was her full name?" I ask.

"It is fairly long." Starscream said, warningly.

"TELL ME BEFORE I USE PEPPERSPRAY MR I AM WEIRDLY ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER!" I shout.

"Ivy Underwood Autospring." Starscream said.

"Man, that is long." I said.

"She went by the nickname 'Auto'." Starscream said, fondly. "A great friend I would treasure."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Bumblebee killed her." Starscream said. "She was like you...Except she came from this world."

"How did you know I am not from your world." I said, folding my arms.

Starscream's optics narrow down towards me in precise detail

"There is two type of blankets wrapped around you." Starscream said. "I had to perform surgery on your chest." He folds his arms shaking his helm while slightly waving his right servo briefly closing his optics. "You were just there when they threw me in. Lain there in the corner of the room sprawled out damaged and out of it. I only came to realize that you were part of the explosion effect Auto had caused during her death."

"Explosion effect?..." I question.

"She...may have done something that made her body be destroyed to save many lives." Starscream sadly said. "Or you came here earlier. But I like to believe her death brought you here."

"Sounds like she did belong here." I said.

"She was Ultra Magnus's daughter." Starscream said. "She didn't take the news lightly. She refused to join the Autobots."

"Wait what?" I said, blinking multiple times.

"You're in my world, little girl, Shattered Glass." Starscream said.

"SHATTERED GLASS ANIMATED IS THE REAL VERSION OF TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED?" I shout as Starscream covers his audios.

Starscream nods.

"Yes." Starscream said.

" .hell." I said. "This is too weird."

"Tell me." Starscream said.

"First; this sounds like a far more sophisticated version of Shattered Dreams that I cannot pin-down a good version to write without redoing it!" I pace back and forth. "You got a generally better design than how many Transformerfans would picture you as in Shattered Glass; to them you are the mad science and the medic."

"I am the loyal scientist and medic." Starscream said. "That part is right."

"This feels weird talking to a guy who'se...not the Icecream I know." I said.

"Call me Icecream one more time, and watch what happens." Starscream said, in a warning tone.

"Oh, threats, goody." I sarcastically said.

"You're only lucky we're miles away from Earth!" Starscream said, unfolding his arms. "Yes, instead of your so called 'good guys' leaving Earth it is...why..." He came over to the sizzling force field then lightly taps at it paying not an attention to the magnetic electricity sizzling out. "Me." He looks over towards me with a different mood. "One of the last, and few, remaining seekers."

"You can't be the last." I said.

"Note how I mention few." Starscream said, turning towards the field. "They have their motorcyclist roaming the halls."

"Prowl." I said.

"Correct." Starscream said. "And if I can trick him into getting me out, bringing me to the allspark, and escape without costing my life; then perhaps the entire galaxy ahead wouldn't be in the dangers of a Autobot Armada in vast numbers coming to take over their planets."

"We can't let that happen!" I said. "The Autobot Armada part; I mean."

Starscream has a little smile.

"I know someone inside."

"...And you could have escaped earlier." I point out.

"Why our latest disagreements have left me...per say...unable to communicate using my comn links." Starscream said. "I need a Techno-...No way, that is old school." My eyes grew wide hearing the mere mention of Techno Organics. Whatever he had planned was considered old school. He turns towards my direction. "I need a Cybertronian Organic to speak with a Cybertronian Organic."

"Techno Organic." I said.

Starscream has a short chuckle turning away from my direction.

"That...is old school." Starscream said.

"What the hell?" I said. "Techno Organic is so new!"

"Old, on the contrary." Starscream said. "Her name is Alice RoseGarth." There is a small pause as a red and white blur zips by. Starscream leans his side against the hall making a frown. "Though she goes by the name 'Rose'."

"Why Rose? Why discard the word Techno-Organics?" I ask. "I am still gonna use Techno-Organics, old fart!"

"She's an African American teenager who looks like a teen but is actually 50." Starscream unexpectedly said.

"...What?" I ask.

"She's 50." Starscream repeats. "50 years since the Allspark turned Rose and left her sister Shanni with a part of cybertronian in her." He turns towards my direction with a guilty look on his faceplate. "It is our fault that it happened to them." Starscream lets out a guilty sigh. "It was my fault that I shot a part out of the Allspark. It was my fault I made this mess happen in the first place. I only tried to help my leader; that's all."

"You sound like a heroic version of Bumblebee and Ratchet put together." I said.

"No." Starscream said, with a smile. "Blitzwing is the Bumblebee of the team."

"How...do you-" I ask.

"Science requires knowing that the coin is flipped in different universes for our roles." Starscream interjects. "So, does this mean you're helping me or not?"

I just realized they have the allspark aboard.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." Starscream said.

"Does Optimus have his head back?" I ask.

Starscream's optics flicker back and forth between colors; black to blue indicating he's blinking.

"...That is an unusual question." Starscream comments on the matter.

"I know, but I like to know what part in this season we're in for your version of Transformers Animated."

"We have no idea where Optimus is at." Starscream said, lowering his helm. "Let alone how to get our mole Sentinel out of the stockade."

I gasp; Sentinel lives!

And he's in the brig, goody.

Which means he got caught red handed helping the Decepticons from Cybertron.


	13. On the way to Rosegarth!

"Do you have a nickname?" Starscream asks.

"Nope." I said. "You can call me Ivy."

"...What about online nicknames?" Starscream asks.

"Speedy." I said. "On DA I have a username 'Speedywomen' because...it wasn't the username that was currently being used. I wanted to use BumblebeeGirlBot-but no! Somebody already took it!" I shook my fist. "It woulda' been perfect to use my Youtube username."

Starscream uncomfortably coughs.

"Speedywomen is plural." Starscream said.

I stare right back at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Your account is for one person, correct?" Starscream asks.

That sounds like a trick question.

"Uh, yes." I said with a nod.

"You spelled your username wrong." Starscream said.

"Speedywomen?" I repeat my username.

"It should be 'Speedy_woman_'." Starscream said. "Not men."

"...I SPELT MY USERNAME WRONG." I shout. "OH MY GOD." I walk around in circles. "How can TransformersKirby be so sure that I am one person and not many? How is Luna-The-Wolf21 sure that I am one person? HOW ON EARTH DOES FLUFFYMARRU SOMETHING THAT'S GOT A USERNAME SIMILAR TO A BRILLIANT TRANSFORMER ARTIST SURE THEY ARE TROLLING ONE PERSON?"

Starscream had plugged his audio's, again.

"CAN YOU JUST GIVE ME A NOD OR SOMETHING?" I shout and somewhat asked.

"I can't hear you." Starscream said.

"YES, YES YOU ARE." I shouted.

"If you're implying there's a collection of rubies and jewels in the other cells then you should be concerned for your mental health." Starscream said.

"OKAY, HOW ARE TROLLS SURE THEY ARE TROLLING A TERRIBLE ARTIST WITH A PLURAL USERNAME?" I shouted and somewhat asked, again.

No reply came from Starscream.

I heard click-clad click-clad machine noise headed towards the cell.

It is then that a mech, about Prowl's height, came in front of the red sizzling door.

"Can you quiet down?" Prowl asks, and then he froze in place seeing me. He looks towards Starscream. "I saw her offline!"

Basically Prowl's armor is the exact opposite of his armor color from TFA.

"Yes, yes you did." Starscream said. "You only saw our Auto die; not the prime one."

"She's not a prime." Prowl said.

Starscream has a laugh.

"She is the main Ivy, well actually a different branch of her existence,as a..." Starscream started to explain but I finished for him.

"TRANSFAN." I finished in a loud yell.

Starscream nods.

"As a fangirl." Starscream said, in all seriousness.

"Of what?" Prowl asks.

"TRANSFORMERS ARE HUGE TOWERING ROBOTS THAT ARE ALIEN AND HAVE SPARKS OF THEIR OWN BEING ESSENTIAL TO LIFE ITSELF. THEY ARE NOT POWERBOXES ON THE BIG BROWN TELEPHONE POLE. THEY CAN TRANSFORM INTO VEHICLES, HENCE, ROBOTS IN DISGUISE. AND THEY HAVE A MAJOR FANBASE ALL OVER THE GLOBE."

"All of us." Starscream said. "Go ahead, tell him, spoilers."

"Spoilers?" I ask. "No can do."

"I want to rip her voice box out." Prowl said.

"Well, I just stopped yelling." I said. "So lucky you, unusually themed colored ninja bot, I can tell a one shot to you off the top of my head."

"No." Prowl said.

"What pairing?" I ask.

"No." Prowl said.

"I will stop speaking if you let me out." I offer.

I figure this is what Starscream had implied on the tricking part.

"No." Prowl said.

"Transformers Animated?" I ask.

"No." Prowl said.

I take that as a yes.

"Con and Bot pairing?" I ask.

"No." Prowl said.

"Come on, evil Prowlster." I said. "You gotta have a One True Pairing you always ship."

"No." Prowl said.

"Bumblebee and Megatron?" I ask.

"No." Prowl said.

"Okay then." I said. "The one shot of Lord Megatron and the Oncoming Scout is right ahead!"

_** ...The one shot...**_

_**...Narrated by only me!...**_

_Bumblebee lands in the snow feeling cold and lost. The ship had flown away in the low cloud of snowy fog. They had left him behind to this planet. Bumblebee had been left behind to the wrath of the snowy-and baby blue optics were losing their innocence, and worst of all, their glint of could hear the whistle of the wind alongside his heard heavy snow crunching under the weight of something taller, and, metal. _

_A large and warm servo picks up Bumblebee._

_"What?..." Bumblebee said, looking up to who had picked him up. _

_He could see the faint glint of red optics_ _ through the foggy white breeze of snow. Bumblebee's Autobot insignia is barely sticking on, like a worn out sticker,to his chest armor. Why would a Decepticon come to his aid? Bumblebee lost consciousness in the arms of whoever had came to his rescue. _

_It was Megatron who had came to Bumblebee's rescue. _

_Megatron turns away from the large imprinted blanket of snow that had Bumblebee's body shape left on it. _

_**...End of the terrible one shot!... **_

"Stop!" Prowl demands. "Stop this at once."

I had a wide smile spread across my face.

"So, you decided to let me out, goody." I said, rubbing my hands together. Oh yeah I wasn't wrapped in my blankets, just a side note. This feels really so good to have gotten on Prowl's nerves. Being annoying **does** come in handy to make an escape.

"Don't touch anything." Prowl warns me, with the hint of a growl. I quickly nodded feeling too excited to make plans to annoy the evil Prowlster. "You, seeker, back away from the door."


	14. Rosegarth, just rosegarth

It feels too good to have annoyed the Prowlster badly enough to get out of a cell.

"So, is Blitzwing German?" I ask.

"No." Prowl said.

"..WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT GERMAN?" I shout.

"He is not." Prowl said.

"THEN WHAT ACCENT DOES HE HAVE?" I shout, waving my arms. "Scandavian, Russian, Polish,Egyptian, cat, pig, horse, donkey, chicken,rooster, pup, bird, British, England?"

"No." Prowl said.

"Canadian, pig,pumpskunk, swellow, pikachu, charmander,squirtle, bulbasaur." I continue.

"Those are not accents." Prowl said.

"French?" I ask.

"French Legionnaire." Prowl said.

"Like the kinds seen in The Tarzan movie featuring one of the bad guys dying in a black pit sand, Tarzan getting a pet wolf who he had helped as a child, befriending a bear, the bear surviving in the end wearing a white band-aid on the side near a waterfall,the tiger seen in the beginning that ate a few men which resulted in Tarzan-as a child-getting lost in the jungle that had inhabitants which would later raise him as their own?"

Prowl remained silent.

"The beginning started with these people and a kid in a carriage going through the forest." I babble on about the movie. "I remember the beginning because the beginning credits featured drawn pictures and a unique music track that reminded me strongly of Indian in the Cupboard. The beginning cr3edits involved a amber-yellow light on these images that had a dark outline always being present when the scene changed. There was also this image of a tiger being shown, or at least I think it was in the beginning credits, foreshadowing what may happen in the beginning."

"Can you please shut up." Prowl finally said.

"And one of the leading bad guys died by fighting against an Anaconda in a temple but he didn't make it." I continue. "He was bleeding so that is how the Anaconda found him, also that the orangutans were clapping as though anticipating a really good fight to come on while he was like 'what' and we see the anaconda slither under the gold."

"Stop." Prowl said.

"I also watched a movie where it featured an anaconda against these people; about half of the people were killed." I went on, as we went down the hallway. "The cool part was when the Anaconda puked the guy out. Or was it a woman?" I scratch my head thinking. "Anyhow one of the good guys in that film had been bitten by a snake, and another guy tried to take over the boat, so that somehow ended up going into a building that had monkey blood and a abandoned like farm house being old feely."

Prowl stops in his tracks.

"You make up strange words." Prowl said.

"Tell that to my brain." I said. "And the beginning of the anaconda movie started with the Anaconda crawling up a pole to a guy with a shot gun." Prowl resumes walking shaking his helm. I followed after him. "Unfortunate for that guy he was eaten-which was implied right in the middle of the movie after several scenes later. There was newspaper clippings on the wall while the gang were searching for food or survivors using flashlights."

"That movie must have been called Anaconda for a reason." Prowl said.

"Oh, now that you say it, that was the title!" I said. "And in the ending a bunch of villagers boarded the boat to safety,it turns out they had been hiding from the Anaconda for a long time."

"What happened to the bad guy?" Prowl asks.

"He fell into a snake pit." I said.

"And the Anaconda." Prowl asks.

"It was killed by the leading good heroine woman." I said. "The guy who was bitten by the snake recovered."

"Oh." Prowl said.

"What is Lugnut's theme color?" I ask.

Prowl looks down towards me.

"You are aware about our optic sight." Prowl said, as though it were a fact.

"Uh no." I said. "If it were mentioned in TFA then I surely have forgotten about it."

"We're colorblind." Prowl said.

"Oh!" I said. "I remember now; Slipstream shot down Optimus and realized her mistake."

"...Slip who?" Prowl asks.

"Slipstream." I said. "She is Blitzwing-no, what am I thinking!" I shook my head. "She is Starscream's femme personality." I look up towards Prowl raising a brow. "Normally people don't catch all of what I am saying;do you have a recorder that you replay in your processor?"

"We have the fastest Autobot aboard this ship." Prowl said, coming to a stop to a door that reembles the one to the Bridge where the Ultra Magnus and the other guys normally would be. "I have been around him long enough to understand a fast speaker."

I narrow my eyes towards Prowl standing to the side as the doors opened.

"Come in." Ultra Magnus's ancient voice drew my attention.

Auto's father is quite literately seven feet away from me, and, there is a huge chance of mistaken identity.

Prowl went in first, and then, I walked in second.

"I saw Bumblebee offline you." Ultra Magnus said. "Who dares bring my daughter from the well of allsparks?"

"I am not your daughter!" I shout back. "I am the daughter of Dan Bell."

"Dan Bell." Ultran Magnus repeats.

"Short for Daniel." Prowl said. "Most men on earth use that as a nickname. Your father's name is Daniel Bell."

"A truck driver." I said, in pure pride. "I am Ivy Bell, daughter of Christina Mary Estep and Dan Bell. Born in Burlington on June 6, 1996."

"Very specific." Ultra Magnus said.

"Agreed." Jazz said.

Jazz is black, mainly black. The parts where his TFA counterpart had black designs now mirrored those designs in white. I saw Bumblebee standing by sharpening one of his long clawed digitts connected to his white sport glove designed hand. He is white and purple. He had a jaggered tooth sticking out from one corner,and there is visible parts of a collar reading 'S' remained around his neck.

"I have a teacher at Marshal Elementrey named Miss Bonnington." I said. "She advised me to spell Burlington correctly."

"How are you alive, Auto?" Ultra Magnus asks.

"My NAME IS IVY!" I raised my voice up in my most angered and deep tone.I actually quite startled Prowl because he fell right over landing on his back. Prowl's fall had made a thump that made me be above the ground three inches for two seconds. "Call me by my name you son of a-" I cover my mouth moments before I could say the cussword. I didn't wanna say a cuss word like Russel did to me. I didn't feel it is appropriate enough to say it in front of his face. "Meep."

"Why, that's the only name you preferred to be called." Ultra Magnus said.

Prowl gets back up.

"I am thirteen years old and I come from Planet Earth." I said,after I uncovered my mouth. "I don't know about you, Mr ruler of the Autobots,but I ain't YOUR daughter!" I point directly towards Ultra Magnus. "I ain't sure if this is where I am going to be in for the next two seasons." I look down to see my fingers have something peeling off. So I took the great liberty to take off the peeling,graciously. "I never got past chapter 3 for Shattered Dreams so this is incredibly nerve wrecking."

It is quite good to have my attention on something while speaking to a highly regarded figure in the world of Transformers and Transfans.

Bumblebee looks up with this sly smile on his faceplate that soon faded away.

"I killed you." Bumblebee said.

"I am not Auto." I said. "Call me Ivy."

"She doesn't look old enough to be Auto." Jazz said. "And tall."

"Woah, Auto was tall!" I excitedly said, flailing my arms. "Like how much!"

"5'2." Jazz said.

"Wooohoooo!" I cheer. I look up towards the cieling with my arms in the air. "Thank you god/gods who live in heaven or some other realm!" I danced back and forth feeling incredibily happy that one of me was taller. Go tall, go tall, go tall! "Uh huh! Go tall! Go tall! Go tall!"

"Prowl, why did you bring this duplicate?'' Ultra Magnus asks.

"She wants to leave." Prowl said, collectively and in a eerie calm attitude.

"Show this duplicate Teenage Auto." Ultra Magnus said.

I feel rather insulted so I stopped my cheerful celebration to see a teenager flicker before me.

She had a dark purple hoody,black pants, dark brown hair that ended at her jawline, her eyes are a dark blue gray kind of color, purple shoes that had green spikes sticking out, including a spark-chest thing that is gray with her spark being a mix between blue and is even taller by me by some consideration. She reminded me of the first picture I made of her on a TFA Sari base except she is better drawn correctly and colored in well on a thoroughly formated looks older than good old me but I can see the resemblance between our faces.

I feel along my chin then up to right eyebrow right above to feel a marking that resulted from something such as the Chicken pox.I've been told that I flicked off a sore that wasn't ready to fall off my face. Auto did not have that marking but I _had_ that marking. I breath in feeling along my nose to feel on my right side of nose that it bent inwards while the left side did were the perfect mirror to each other in differences; she was everything I wanted to be except being older.

"Woah..." I said. "My own character...My persona...Face to face."

"You didn't create Auto." Ultra Magnus said. "I did."

"Then why did you send little missy to Earth?" I ask.

"That was an accident by a spy from The Decepticon cause." Ultra Magnus said. "I intended her to become a spy and infiltrate to cripple them down by befriending them, next taking them out to where we can ambush them, and finally take down those cons once and for all."

"Then why is she dead?" I ask.

"Because I killed her." Bumblebee said, in such a proud tone.

I felt disgusted at Bumblebee's Shattered Glass character.

"You know..." I said. "Maybe Hot Shot should have been used as a main character in TFA instead of you.I am seriously how doubting how much I really liked you,good or evil,but the attitudes I am getting from both Bee's is a huge turn off." I shook my head. "I want to be taken back to Earth, MY EARTH, and not the Earth you guys had just departed."

It just breaks my heart to see how wrong I figured Bumblebee as a potential heroic, awesome, little brother, and unique seems I don't know actually how much of a fan I am to many of the cast in Transformers Animated. I am starting to lose faith in Bumblebee's character; all of it.

Ultra Magnus grips at his hammer with a 'hmm..'.

"The only reason why she died is because choose Megatron over deflecting to her rightful heritage." Ultra Magnus said. "And we can agree on one thing alone; you should not be in this universe and remain dead to many of the Decepticons."

"...Auto fell for Megatron?" I said, feeling shocked.

"Take her to the room Rose is in." Ultra Magnus said. "You, Prowl, take her there."

"But you could have-" Prowl started to say but Ultra Magnus silenced him.

"No buts about it." Ultra Magnus said. "We have her killer and a co-accomplice; you, on the other servo, have nothing in part of Auto's death."

* * *

><p><em>...After Prowl walks down the hallway for another 15 minutes...<em>

_...With me in his servo staring awkwardly to his most visible blue optics..._

Prowl had me in his servos, literately, it made me believe I was put into a box that didn't allow light inside. I figured fifteen minute had passed since time felt so slow also that Prowl found me annoying that he didn't want to hear my blabber all the way to some , there was a small hole I could take a peek out of those servos. Underneath that red visor is a pair of a crystal blue optics.I could not believe my eyes.

To the fans of Prowl, it is a mystery what his optic color theorize he's a neutral or a former decepticon so he wears a blue visor that masks the optics. I, for one, knew the truth behind the mystery. Prowl had once been a Decepticon in his youth before his ninja-trainer-version-of-Yoda took him in.

"Hm?" I heard a teenager's voice. "What does Ultra Magnus want now?"

"Deal with her." Prowl said. "Alice, see her for yourself."

Prowl tossed me into the room,then closed the door in front of himself, and left me landing on the floor face first. I get up rubbing the side of my head that felt aching.I look up from the floor to see a black teenager with...okay, how am I going to make sense describing her hair color? Okay, I should use a different word for her skin! Yes, that solves my little problem! I saw a teenage girl with chocolate skin, black hair that had a curl over her right eye that resembled the middle of a rose, she wore a black shirt that a wide green line, her eyes are green, she had dark blue jeans on, she had six freckles-3 freckles under both her eyes-in all, she had unique shoes on, a gray shoulder thingy that usually is what shows the rounded spark but does not.

She had a milk beard above her lips.

It actually seems like some-one cut a oval out and gave it to Alice for her to wear.

Alice wears black gloves that ends to her elbows.

Alice's long curly black hair ends at her shoulders.

Alice's green eyes went wide, and then she kneeled before me.I folded my arms then tip my head downwards while rubbing it with index finger and thumb. Generally I do feel irritated by this sudden kneeling after being proclaimed I am dead and someone else. I wonder how all those girls in movies and stories handle being suddenly called Majesty after being picked up from earth and be informed they are of royal blood.

"I am not a special super duper princess." I said. "Get the slag up!"

Alice gets up.

"You should be dead." Alice said.

"I am not the girl you think I am." I said. "How old you think I am?"

"Eighteen." Alice said.

I laugh, slapping my knee.

"No, I am thirteen years old." I said. "I am still considerably a child." I shook my hand. "Call me Ivy, please, and I am not from this universe."

"...You don't belong here?" Alice repeats.

"Yep." I said, with a nod.

"Then why are you in the waiting room?" Alice said.

"Because they are gonna send me back to my universe." I said.

"The Autobots lie, honey." Alice said. "They're gonna see what they can do on you."

"Then why are you coming?" I ask.

"I made a deal with them." Alice said. "I am ditching Techno-Organic for the Cybertronian road."

"HIGH FIVE ME!" I held up my right hand. "NOW!"

Alice high fives me.

"You're...stranger than Auto." Alice said.

"I am stranger than anyone in this room." I said. "Uh...you got a milk beard above your lips." Alice rubs off the milk beard. "Much better."

"I am Rose Asgarth." Alice lied to me.

"Nooo." I said, shaking my hands in front of myself. "I heard otherwise."

Alice tilts her head.

"Rosegarth, just rosegarth." I said. "Alice Rosegarth.A certain seeker told me you can help, like he knew they wouldn't help me." Alice folds her arms eyeing at me. "Okay fine,l get that you don't enjoy fun so I'll just spill it; Starscream!"

"I should have known that mech of empty promises would send you to me." Alice said, in hate.

"Hey, whatever he did, that's in the past." I said. "This is the present. And I want to get back into the terrible reality that sucks, Autobots and Con's are not real,students don't really attempt to befriend me. be the awesome outcast that I am, and continue being the person who helps other people online do the right slagging thing!" I raised my voice that somewhat deepened at the 'continuing being...' to 'the right slagging thing!'. "So missy, whatever he did, it's time to man up and stop moping over it. You're a woman, nearly to her eighteens I can assume, and you're wearing lipstick."

I quickly had forgotten how old Alice really is.

Alice at first, was stunned by what I had to say, but that stunned demeanor quickly faded away.

"I am not moping around." Alice said.

I slapped Alice at the face, and she rubbed at the cheek that wasn't showing any signs of a bruises.

Damn, she's lucky to have skin that masks her bruises. Seriously that makes me envy a girl who can blend into the night despise the whole bad parts of it in society where other people treat people like Alice lower class. Sometimes that results in kids like her to eye at me and say 'I am watching you' thinking I am a real high classed trouble maker on the bus.

When on the funny, and most ironic side, I am a quiet girl.

"Yes, yes you are." I said. "Stop being a depressed bitch and be the girl YOU ARE." I tap on her chest at each word feeling furious. "It takes more than an arrogant Autobot to call me his daughter and a mech like Bumblebee for me to call you a bitch." I back off from Alice. "Starscream may have made his mistakes with you; but that doesn't mean _you can punish me_ for that."

"I am not." Alice said.

"The way you refuse to help me is saying it all." I said. "Tell me; do you honestly think I am not worth it to help?"

Alice has a really sad look in her eyes.

"That's what...Auto would say." Alice said, flicking off a tear.

"For pete's sake; I am not a teenager." I said.

"She was an adult." Alice said. "The best woman you could ever go to. She was like a mom; in every way."

I remembered the post that Kyle, from DeviantArt, had made about 'what do you think of me' post trade.I remembered the words quite clearly 'Speedywomen is like a mom to me'. Or was it 'Ivy is like a mom to me'? Kyle is one of the only transformer fan boy I know on DeviantArt, and, had a username along the lines of Stupiditty777.

"You blame Starscream for her death, too." I said,assuming off on her reaction. "You know, by what you're saying, I am starting to think the Cons would have some guilt too." I approach Alice then put my hand on her shoulder. "Now, if Auto were still here, what would she tell you to do?"


	15. Off the space we go!

I am tired of telling how much of a outcast I am.

So I am taking the oath of 'no-more-talking-about-cry-baby-outcast-past-in-school-throughout-my-adventure'.Anyhow Alice finally agreed to help me return to _my universe._This version of Transformers Animated is way too unfamiliar,where I am not quite familiar to,for a transfan to be taken , I wrote a Shattered Glass story that is in a rough draft phrase in my mind of this 't it be weird to be in a universe you decided to start writing in-but never got past chapter 3 at each time it is redone-that now you can see the canon version?

Yes, I think that would be too surreal for someone who is a fangirl and not afraid to squeal their life away.

"So we need Icecream to get outta here?" I ask.

"Mostly." Alice said, with a nod.

"That's a first." I said. "Naturally, in most Transformer Animated Fanfics, the Techno-Organic gals never go Starscream for help."

"Unlike those fanfics we have a Lugnut." Alice said. "One who loves to paint."

I gasp.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." Alice said, nodding.

It makes sense since Lugnut usually faced Bulkhead in Transformers Animated.

"What is Lugnut's theme color?" I ask.

Alice sported one of a kind grin.

"Take a guess, any guess." Alice said.

I didn't have to be play the pause card.

"Strawberry, peanut, apple, orange, grape." I guessed.

"No." Alice said.

"Tell me!" I plead.

"Jack O-Lantern." Alice said.

I stare at Alice.

"You gotta be kidding." I said.

"Not at all." Alice said. "I detect you have a spark."

"Well, the Allspark took me in then changed me to a Techno-Organic." I explained.

Alice made a little 'hmm' looking at me ever so skeptically and narrows her illuminous green eyes towards me. The eye changing direction reminded me strongly of a argument going on between Good and Evil on Alice's shoulders similar to a very iconic cartoon that usually airs on Boomerang these be specific on the cartoon name that is Tom and Jerry. Then her eyes stopped changing directions returning to their normal size

"Hold your hand out." Alice requests.

I held my right hand out.

"Good." Alice said, as her hand's skin metal retracted to reveal a crystal like sphere in the palm of his hand. "Hold still." She turns my hand discharged a large electrical blast of prickling hot energy into my hand. The pain is so terrible an average human would have did I cry?Nope, no way could I cry in front of a 50 year old. "...Oh, so you don't have energy blasters."

I snatch my hand outta Alice's hand.

"Ah ha!" I said, covering the bleeding wound. "You thought I have a similar design like many Techno-Organics!"

So Techno-Organic girls wearing dresses by other artists isn't the only cliche thing.

"There's usually energy blasters implanted into hands." Alice said.

"Except mine." I said.

"You're a strange exception to that." Alice notes, turning towards the door. "This ship has a room for dysfunctional and discarded inventions."

"Oh, so...the ship has a junkyard." I said.

"Enough junk to create a bridge to send you back." Alice said.

"And what if it doesn't?" I ask. Alice turns her head towards me. "I wouldn't want to get too excited over something that may not work."

"This is where Starscream comes in." Alice said, with a grin. It is the kind that naturally belongs to a person who loves to plan and enjoys seeing it come together . "He can make a bridge watch."

"...A bridge watch?" I ask.

"It takes you to different places; anywhere, most importantly." Alice said. "The 'Cons gave it a shot; it didn't turn out too well except for one made on Earth. The Original Bridge Watch was sent back in pieces with a little note that where they were was better."

"..Bridge watch." I repeat.

"It's a watch." Alice said. "Capable of teleporting. Starscream can make one in two minutes if he were there. I found it quite hard to believe that Starscream, the heroic one, could create a watch in two minutes.I guess evil Starscream would make it in a day. "How well do you sing?"

"Awfully." I admit. "I've been singing since I was a toddler...still practicin'."

Alice put earbuds into my ear and handed me a thin device.

"Listen to this song." Alice said. "Four times."

"Uh..." I look down to see the format is similar to a MP3 that I have. I listen to 'Gotta be somebody' a lot on it using my ear buds. "Oh! I know how to use this little beauty!" I look up grinning ear to ear towards Alice. "Come on Alice in Wonderland; I got the gist of your plan, in a sense!"

I grab Alice by the arm and went through the closed gray door-well, that's just an exaggeration, Alice made a hole that wasn't perfect, and we walked- leaving behind such boring deception. It would have been cool to walk through a door using incredible strength. It would of meant that I had become in a sense some level of superhuman techno-organic who could make claws extend out of her a former X-men fangirl can dream.

About...lemme count...4 plus 4 is 8 so add four then get 12, next 16,and finally 20.

I take out the ear buds after twenty minutes and hand it back to Alice using my right right hand had developed a energon clot-That is what Alice used as an excuse when it became apparent that my hand was not bleeding-that produced a protective layer. Being a Techno-Organic for real is the most, and perhaps, certainly unusual life changing milestone.

"Know the lyrics by spark?" Alice asks, unsure.

"Leeeet ittt goooooooo." I sing in a slow depressing and Linkin Park kind of tone. "When all you find in this desperation is victory."

"Gotcha." Alice said, and hands back the ear buds. "No, you keep it. Auto bought it for me." I closed my hand around the black thin device that had the wrapped ear bud. "Don't worry; the device will switch lyrics to your universe only...from the future."

"That is kind of spoiler full." I said.

"Not much when one song describes Disney's Frozen." Alice said. "Don't worry; you just listened to Iridescent." Alice leans over the corner of the hall. "Kay,Prowl is by the doors. All you need to do is distract him and the other Bots while I flawlessly get Icecream out."

"His name is Starscream." I said, putting the device into my jean pocket. "And you know, there is _some_ flaws getting out a seeker from a stockade theme cell."

_Click click click clack clack_ went the heels of Prowl.

"Go get 'em." Alice said, shoving me into Prowl's path.

"Hai!" I cheer, waving my arms and then land flat on my face.

Ow, that hurts but not enough to cry.

"How dare you escape the very place I put you!" Prowl said.

I get up rubbing at my nose.

"I can't dare myself to escape." I said. "That is illogical."

"No, it is not." Prowl said.

"Is too." I said.

"Is not!" Prowl argues.

"You look better in a black and golden theme color." I said. "Including in that upgraded ninja mode."

"This is nonsense." Prowl said. "Nonsense!"

Prowl reaches his servo out towards me.

Okay super duper plan it is time to begin!

"When you were standing in the wake of devastation..." I start to sing as Prowl takes a step back somewhat startled."When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown, and with the cataclysm raining down Insides crying, 'Save me now!' You were there, impossibly alone." I repeat the lyrics,without the ear buds, in a low voice. "Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?" I twirl in a circle just singing the memorable lyrics. "You build up hope, but failure's all you've known-"

"Back into that cell!" Prowl threw one of his shenanigans towards me.

I dodged because of my twirling.

"Remember all the sadness and frustration!" I raise my singing voice doing ballet miraculously missing his golden metal shaped stars. Aren't they called Shenanigans in most Transformer Animated Fan Fics? "And let it go, let it go, let it gooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The Shennengian's returned to Prowl like a Frisbee.

Okay I'mma just call Prowl's weapons as 'The Shiny Metal Stars'.

"And in a burst of light that blinded every angel." I literately walked on the walls being chased by Prowl. "As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars, you felt the gravity of tempered grace, falling into empty space,no one there to catch you in their arms." I fell as Prowl went past me. I landed on the floor by a thump even continuing to sing. "Except for when there's a diamond glittering in the sky!"

My shoes somehow detracted out skates powering me through the hall.

"When you are standing in the wake of death and devastation,all around in the halls of cataclysm." I sang, waving my arms both ways. "Raining down upon you; save me now!" I heard the metal golden tip fly by my ear. "Remember all the anger and frustration; and let it go, let it go, LET IT GOOOOOOoooooooo!" I slide onto the walls somehow defying gravity-as did little old Prowl chasing after me-in some cliche way. "Because nobody wants to be the last one there!"

I rotate in a complete circle missing Prowl's servos by an inch.

"Stop moving, music box!" Prowl shouts.

"Aww, the evil prowlster just called me a music box." I sarcastically said. "How lovely to complement a terrible singer!'

"That's not a compliment, vocal butcher!" Prowl name-calls me.

I laugh skating on The ceiling and then take a brief halt letting Prowl almost whip past underneath boy that is when the gravity defying skates let I also saw a faint blurry figure headed down the hallway when landing on Prowl's neck.I hopped off Prowl using the what-the-hell-do-you-call-the-motorcycle-part-that-has-the-gas-fuel-door- then landed right behind came to a skidding halt using his cybertrionian mode themed legs.

"Stop your plight, little Techno." Prowl said.

I never heard of the word plight, and that is rather new.

"Little Ivy." I correct Prowl.

"Little pest." Prowl said. "Same difference."

I narrow my eyes towards the Ninjabot.

"Try to kill me!" I shout. "I dare you."

"I do not need to be dared." Prowl said.

"Apparently if you're the bad guy; you do." I said.

Prowl reaches his servo out towards me, however, yet again I managed to leap up then kick off Prowl's visor and slap him at the face using it.I left a pretty long scar down the right hand side of his faceplate trailing over his light blue optic as staggers back clenching at the bleeding optic that is leaking a blue fluid. I believe blue is the opposite of purple since that is what happens to be the same situation for both Starscream's theme colors. I ran past Prowl, oh dear this evil one is a cold hard complainer, laughing so amused at his pain.

"Never hesitate on a dare!" I call.

A white and red blurr stops in the hallway. No wait; that is not a white and red blurr. That is a black AND red blur!

"Hold-your-engines!" Blurr said, holding out his servo that has a red armored part over the dark gray secondary theme color coated armor.

"Oh my primus!" I shout, runnnig right past Blurr. "BLURR IS MISSING HIS RIGHT OPTIC THAT HAS A SCAR AND A METAL THING IN THE PLACE OF THE OPTIC!"

"I-said-hold-your-engines!" Blurr demands, quickly.

"AH, I AM LOOKING FOR YOUR MISSING OPTIC!" I said, being very observant for his missing optic.

"I-lost-it-in-a-fight." Blurr said, kicking me right at the stomach and to hit the ceiling.

Ah how terrible can this get?

"Ow." I said, hurling over. "My stomach." I had my hand over my stomach feeling the terrible, and most awful iteration,of sickness. "I feel my previous lunch coming up my throat."

"Stand down." I walk over covering my mouth. "I-said; stand-your-aft-down!" I came over to Blurr's leg then puked out my lunch near his red triangle shaped wheel. "Oh-my-primus; you-are-one-disgusting-horrible-ugly-fat-and-infecting-organism!"

"No." I said, feeling shaky from the sickness. "You're fat."

"I-am-not-fat." Blurr protests.

"You are ugly than Optimus and Ultra Magnus put together." I said.

"I-am-not-ugly-as-those-two-are." Blurr protests, again.

"Look,you got some of my puke on your wheel!" I cry out, pointing at his black wheel that drips of my puke.

"My-poor-leg-has-been-infected!" Blurr cries out, holding up his leg acting frantic.

I ran right past Blurr merely snickering at his intelligence.I skid past Ratchet, who had TFA Starscreawm's theme-colors except he had those Lockdown-ish horns on the roof to his vehicle mode,and his symbol is a deep shade of purple.I grab on to a door-that had the words 'Stockade cells' in English underneath the Cybertronian text-equipped with a hard handle. I slid myself right into the room feeling relief wash over.

The doors shut behind me.

Lo, and behold, is Starscream and Alice bickering!

"And you left her; with Prowl." Starscream said, his arms folded.

"Hey look, she's okay!" Alice said.

"Alice." Starscream said. "This argument is not over. You know if Auto died, and then she died in this universe; life, as we know it, would crumble and tear apart to make a whole new reality where there never was a Ivy in the first place BECAUSE SHE DIED IN THE REALITY OF HER DOPPLEGANGER!"

"Sheesh!" I said. "Back to the Future ended years ago."

Starscream looks towards me.

"Uh no." Starscream said. "That is not what I am talking about." He looks down towards Alice. "RoseGarth, if Megatron were here; you wouldn't be having custody of your sister on Earth any cycle soon. What you did was reckless."

"She took care of herself." Alice said. "At least Auto's counterpart can make it through a hallway without dying."

"Excuse me, but I gotta puke." I said.

Starscream hands me a little box.

"Now, tell me, wouldn't you be sick after fighting off two Autobots WITHOUT having access to battlemode?" Starscream asks.

Geeze,Starscream is nicer than Alice!

"...Yes." Alice said. "But you are not my dad."

"I am not at the liberty to call myself a fatherly figure; that is all Megatron." Starscream said, as I puked into the box. "I call myself a loyal supporter to the Decepticon cause to protect and to defend from the Autobot's very disastrous missions." Starscream walks over to the doors. "Scoot over, little scout, and there's a square button underneath that clears the puke."

I look up, and there, Starscream's facial reaction changes.

"Alice." Starscream said, fuming. He looks over towards Alice. "This counterpart does not have a model like many Techno-Organics in this universe!"

"Sorry?" Alice said, meekly.

I pressed the button and then puked in another bunch.

"Apologize to Ivy." Starscream said, pointing down towards me. "Now."

"I am sorry for blasting your palm away."

"You didn't blast a hole through my hand." I said.

"Alice made a hole that only showed your wiring." Starscream said. "Now accept her apology."

"It is okay." I said, accepting Alice's apology. "I just learned to skate on the walls running from the evil old Prowlster!"

"Is she always like this?" Alice asks.

"You just met her." Starscream said. "When we met Auto; she was a matured version of this counterpart."

"And talller!" I sang.

"And a terrible singer." Alice said, insulting my singing voice.

Starscream went out the doors, perhaps to check if the bots were so occupied searching for me, only there is a couple golden stars sent flying by Starscream's shoulders. Starscream raises his arms forwards looking to be well prepared for shooting at an oncoming Autobot. I toss the box to the side feeling better. Oh that is right when the golden stars were sent flying back to Prowl very soaked in powerful heat. I had the liberty to watch heroic Starscream get bad-ass.

The heroic Starscream grabbed Prowl by the arm-when the ninja bot had attempted to do a ninja-kick-and tossed him to the side.

"Using a smokescreen." Starscream said. "You don't usually use smoke to deter me." He walks forwards out of view making a snicker. "Is that suppose to make me feel special?"

"Same old Starscream." Alice said, as I turned towards her.

"Not the same to me." I said.

Alice had a small smile on her face.

"That is the great thing about you and this reality." Alice said. "You...get to meet this faulty robot, and then, you grow as a person interacting with this faulty robot. I remember a time when Auto introduced Starscream to playing Cards which he failed quite terribly at in the beginning." She shook her head making a small laugh. "Megatron still enjoys to beat Starscream playing cards in the base."

"In the beginning." I said, raising a brow as the door had shut.

"Starscream has improved a lot since the time Auto awoke them." Alice said. "She woke up the Cons years before we came around." I lower my eyebrow. "She was at least seventeen when finding her way into the has been ten years since Auto found them."

"She was twenty seven!" I shout.

"Yes." Alice said, casually.

"Slag, she was old." I said.

"How old are you?" Alice asks.

"Thirteen." I said, proudly. "Gonna be fourteen next year in June!"

"You're old." Alice said.

"Nah uh." I denied.

"Uh huh." Alice said.

"You're at least fifty!" I remind Alice. "So, at least, you're the oldy."

"I give up." Alice said, throwing her arms up in the air with a defeated sigh.

"Alice,can Techno-Organics use magic?" I ask.

"No." Alice said.

"Green wavey electricity?" I ask.

"No!" Alice said. "Only gods can use that sort of magic, well; there is one god I am aware of that can use that color of magic." I cock up a brow. "He really doesn't come down unless for a very, very, very important reason."

"God's not real." I said, getting wide eyes from her. "Aliens do exist."

"...Honey, this god is real as you." Alice said.

"If this god is real why haven't I seen him?" I ask.

"Maybe because your story doesn't involve mischief and ice." Alice said. "And a hammer."

The doors open, then in came Starscream, holding one of Prowl's removed turbo boosters.

"Girls, can you stop bickering about god?" Starscream asks, looking over the corner. "Alien's have been worshipped as gods for thousands of years so both of you are right!" I couldn't find the words to reply staring at the not-leaking-motorcycle part in Starscream's servos. "Don't gawk at me like I know Megatron's into Call of Duty."

"Riiigggghhhht." Alice said.

Starscream drops the turbo booster.

"We have to go." Starscream said. "Departure room!" Tur-urtch-etch-wur went Starscream's armor as it made a noise effect folding into a jet. "Get in; this is a one ticket ride that only comes once." Starscream's cockpit slides up. "You two, standing right there,get in!"

So without a further word; me and Alice get into the two seated part of the 's face appears on the monitor as the glass. I got lost the endless of possibilities how this flight will end ignoring Starscream and Alice's glass had became so dark that not a flashlight could be used to see what is happening outside. I assumed it was done to make sure we didn't see the terrible behind the scene stuff.

I snapped out of the daze when Alice had mentioned my name.

"And what did you tell Ivy?" Alice asks, tapping her foot on the floor.

"That she has been here for quite some cycles." Starscream said.

I heard grunting, shouting, and metal sliding against glass leaving only a scratch that too did not show.

"It has been six days since Auto died, and she wasn't in that cells, NADA!" Alice said. "Not until you were thrown in there a couple hours ago."

"Um. I am right here." I said.

"She was already there." Starscream said, narrowing his optics. "You chose to ignore her."

"I saw them throw you where you belonged, and I saw a empty cell." Alice said. "Says the 'Con who promised to get that shard out of my sister, and you failed. You let her join the Decepticons! SHE'S JUST A KID."

"...If she is a kid then she'll probably deflect back to the Autobots." I said, earning a glare from Alice. I then realized what Alice had said earlier. "I don't see how you're going to be raising your little sister as a gigantic towering robot."

"Ivy has made a good point." Starscream said.

"I make a lot of good points." I said. "Alice knows the door to the junkyard..Which we should be going."

"Um..." Alice taps her fingers together, shyly.

Starscream glares to Alice on the screen.

"What do you think I can do in a Junkyard?" Starscream asks. "Make a rocket?"

"A bridge watch." I repeat.

"Alice, we never use them for a reason." Starscream said. "They do not work."

"..You little liar." I said, glaring towards Alice.


	16. Back to the confusing reality!

Starscream transforms into his robot mode landing us into his servos. His high heels skid hard into the floor trying to make an impression of car breaks which he undoubtedly failed at. I blink multiple times trying to make sure that a super duper awesome scene really happened to me. Starscream puts us down to the floor.I fell backwards landing on my back. Alice, remarkably, seemed to keep herself balanced.

"Epic." I said.

"Megatron is more epic than Starscream when it comes to being badass in combat." Alice said.

I get up.

"This isn't a contest about being badaft in combat." I said. "If it were then there would not be a winner."

"The Allspark is somewhere around here in this room." Starscream said, looking over to a large collection of crates stacked in the design of a fort.

Starscream walks right over to the stacked crates. Wait, shouldn't Autobots and Decepticons be able to detect Allspark energy on their radars? I and Alice share a puzzled glance. Starscream makes a mess reorganizing the boxes then became scattered almost everywhere except for the door leading into outer space. The doorway to the departure room-that's what Starscream had called it-is blocked by several of the crates. There is hard banging that makes me flinch at the loud unbearable noise.

Alice covered her ears.

"Ah ha!" Starscream said, standing upright. "Found it."

I, too, had covered my ears.

"Still hearing banging even with my ears clogged." I said.

Starscream turned around holding the container to the it has a different theme color that's the complete opposite to the Transformers Animated one. My left hand burns terribly so I uncovered my left ear lowering my hand. That is exactly when I then see the card had magically wrapped it's chain around my hand with the main cybertronian healing object lain on the palm.

"Ah, the key." Starscream said, acting calm. "The key." He repeats. "You threw the key away!"

"I make a terrible key wielder; kay?" I said. "I gave it to Bee."

"And it returned to its chosen owner." Starscream said. "One should not attempt to ditch the responsibility into some other bot's servos."

"Well, I did." I said."Geeze,am I eventually going to be returned or not?"

Starscream turns his helm towards Alice.

"...Alice." Starscream said. "Tell me you've come to the same conclusion as I about this counterpart."

"She's definitely an crazy oddball." Alice said.

"No, I mean about her existence in the opposite reality." Starscream said.

"I don't do computering or whatever did you to her." Alice said.

"Ivy,it has come to my attention that in the opposite universe to this, the one you were sent flying out of, you went missing in that universe as a child about 41 years ago." Starscream said, cupping his servos together. I stare at him. "The universe, the one you've gone to think is not real is indeed real."

"So..." I said, scratching the side of my right cheek. "Transformers Animated is for real!"

"And the databanks in your memory indicate you've done a fair share of time travel." Starscream said. "Being transported to the past and then to the future."

"...Databanks?" I said. "Memory?"

"He means to say the memory in your databanks." Alice said. "Starscream is very wordy."

Starscream walks over to the side, keeping the container into one part of his arm, paying no attention to the much harder banging on the wall.

"Very much." I said. "Now to my main question that no one is answering; how am I gonna go back to sweet old logical world?"

"Tap your shoes together." Alice said.

I did exactly that.

Nothing happened as a result.

"Hmm..." Starscream said, rubbing his chin using his free servo leaning against the wall while his other servo is pressing numerous buttons on a panel that had glowing red buttons and a black monitor displaying red numbers. "Interesting."

"Big boy, spill the beans." I said, glaring up towards him.

"Why I'll sound crazy explaining it." Starscream said. "But I can do it."

"Then do it, Icecream!" I name called Starscream. Starscream picks me up,uses his blaster on the door that finally then opened, and held me past the gray wall opened to outer space. "Seriously? I have to die in order to escape a painful death?"

"No." Starscream said. "Whatever sent you to the cell will send you back to where you came from."

"Oh Starscream." Alice said.

"Hey, what about you two lovebirds?" I ask.

"We're not in love!" Starscream and Alice shout at once

"Oh, so you've settled your differences on the way to the departure room." I said.

"No, I am still going." Alice said, her arms folded.

"I am going to return to Earth with the Allspark." Starscream said. "Sadly Shanni's cybertronian side strictly not able to be undone. She has lived with the half for too long; her body depends on it, the cybertronian half has already spread to her brain, and her hair, primus, her big blue puffy hair can hold anything!"

"Shanni's hair is bigger by the inside?" I ask.

"Long story." Alice said.

"And you're wiling to return to Cybertron without having to be blasted at by the Allspark to make you cybertronian."

"No, that would only give Alice a further upgrade." Starscream said. "The Autobots have technology beyond the Decepticon's wildest dreams. They can turn an techno-organic into a cybertronian without a can stop them when getting rid of the organic half in the most painful way possible." He glares towards Alice. "Some people are apparently up for the pain to leave their siblings behind and expect them to have open arms when they return a a cybertronian. I am sorry Alice but what you did by backstabbing your little sister; Shanni won't be much forgiving."

"Oh, she will." Alice said.

"And you cannot brainwash a girl who's made almost everything that _you_ use." Starscream said. "So don't think about that."

"Woah, you have issues." I said. "If you're planning to deflect to the Autobot cause, Alice, why have you not done a thing?"

"I wouldn't betray a motherly figure." Alice said, in a low voice. "You remind me of Auto too much."

"So, lemme get this straight; you're not doing a slagging thing because I remind you of Ultra Magnus's daughter?" I ask.

"Yes." Alice said.

"ICECREAM, TRANSFORM AND THROW ME OUT YOUR COCKPIT!" I demand.

Starscream transformed into his jet mode, with me in the front seat, and the allspark in the backseat. He flew off into space leaving Alice at the door seemingly being unaffected by the lack of Oxygen in made me wonder how exactly she isn't turning gray, then become seemingly empty, and float out into space coated by strangely beautiful ice.I saw a picture of teenage Auto sitting on the shoulder of a white and blue Megatron. I could see the date to the corner of the picture. She really looked happy-actually giggling at Megatron's confused facial reaction toward the camera-with a pair of bunny ears by what seems to be Blitzwing's servos in the background.

"She really was family to you." I said.

"Alice?" Starscream said. "We used to have a acquaintance relationship...but that fell apart quickly."

"I mean Auto." I said.

"Auto was one of a kind." Starscream said. "Her greatest weakness was helping people, and, robots not surprisingly." Starscream has a little sad sigh. "When Soundwave first joined; she gave him the benefit of a doubt and the team HYBRID. Soundwave is a part of it."

"Who's part of Team Hybrid?" I ask.

"Amiable Archer,Millisec,Private Princesss,Cyrys,Soundwave, and Professor Black." Starscream said.  
>"HYBRID means Heroic Youths Battling Robots Infesting Detroit."<p>

I had a little laugh.

"Nice to hear." I said. "At least there's a good parallel to Society of Ultimate Villainy."

"A little note." Starscream said. "You may meet Alice's counterpart; they look exactly the same."

"Why?" I ask.

"It makes sense to someone." Starscream said, and then he threw me into space.

It is then that my surroundings changed back into the one where Starscream, the evil one, was shooting at many people. I saw a bright blue ball surrounded by smoke expand then disappear in thin air followed by many people fleeing for their lives.I stood there staring at the sky to see the seeker, the one that seemed natural with his theme colors, taking in what just happened.

Starscream looks over towards me.

"What the slag?" Starscream said out loud. "Die already!"


	17. Oh cool Techno-Organics!

That is when Jasmine RoseGarth, and Alice Rosegarth, came into the scene whipping out their electrified machine guns and whips. Jasmine is a big girl. Jasmine's chestplating did not have a exposed spark chamber that instead is decorated in some unique designs reflecting off her battlemode do I know that her name is Jasmine first of all? Well the girls sent Starscream blasting away into the sky. Exactly Team Rocket style when Pikachu uses thunderbolt on their balloon.

That was yesterday.

"Team B?" I ask, sitting at the table. "That's what you call yourselves?"

Jasmine nods.

"Best name we could think of." Jasmine said, flipping the pancake.

"So you think Team Black is a great name." I said. "I think Team Badass fits you."

Jasmine laughs,shortly, shaking her head.

"No, that is not what we call ourselves." Jasmine said, sliding the pancake on to the plate. "We're Team Besties."

I had been staying with Professor Sumdac, up to the time The Autobots had left, I am staying with the RoseGarth's.

"Did I hear someone say Bratz?" A perky, and yet childish voice, startled me.

I fell over landing on my back.

"Shanni!" Jasmine shouts. "I told you to stop scaring our visitors."

"Sorry, big sis'." Shanni said as I get up. "I heard you say Bratz."

Shanni is a young dark girl with big blue hair, she too had green eyes, she wore a gray shirt that has a wide light blue stripe,the gray shirt had sleeves rolled up ending at the elbow,she had blue jeans, and neat shoes.

"Woah." I said, turning towards Shanni. "Damn,black people make blue hair more cooler than white people! You're really cool."

Shanni looks at me strangely then turns her head towards Jasmine.

"Uh, is this a visitor?" Shanni asks.

"She's the missing girl." Jasmine said.

"I don't check my milk carton a lot." Shanni said.

"I've been missing for forty-one years!" I cheer. "I am from 3654 B Doland Street, Fort Campbell, Kentucky. I am from the year 2009."

Shanni's mouth fell open and she turned towards me.

"You time traveled?" Shanni asks, her mouth had regained control apparently.

"Well...sort of." I said, sitting down into the chair.

"What kind of 'sort of' do you mean?" Shanni asks, as Jasmine put a plate on the table that had a pancake in front of the chair I had fallen out of. "Do you mean some time traveler busted through the door, grabbed you out of bed, got a can of some beer, then poured numerous cans into the engine, and shut the car door, next flew off into the sky where the car disappeared leaving behind only a trail of flames?"

I hugged Shanni.

"Glad to meet a fan of Doc Brown." I said, and ended the hug.

"Sis, she's seen Back to the Future!" Shanni said, acting excited.

"Almost every SciFi Fan has seen it." Jasmine said, cooking another pancake.

I sat at the table, and, Shanni beside me.

"Specify how you time traveled." Shanni said.

I cut the pancakes covered in syrup ever so terribly.

"I..honestly don't know how." I said,then turn my head towards Shanni. "Help."

"Geeze,your pancake cutting skills is horrible." Shanni said, bringing the plate to her spot. She then proceeds to cut it for me. "How can a missing time girl not know how she was misplaced in time?" Shanni raises up her left raven black eyebrow. "If it is any consolation whatever embarrassing road you went; you're okay to tell us."

"That's just it." I said. "I don't know."

"Let me guess; you woke up in the presence of an alien robot and somehow went on a crazy adventure that brought you to Detroit." Jasmine said, putting a plate on the light brown counter. "I don't know about you, kid, but that sure is unusual."

"That's exactly what happened." I said.

"Pancake cutting is done." Shanni said, sliding the plate back to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Wow,the cliche still works." Jasmine said, flipping a pancake.

"Rest assured; being waken up by a girly shriek is not a cliche." I said, picking up a fork lain beside the plate.


End file.
